Strange Dreams
by Jet556
Summary: A War Battleground! Zombies! Some weird fantasy thing! All this happens in the dreams of student of A. Nigma High after a blow to the head. The dreams become weirder and weirder and one can only wonder why this student could have dreams like that? And why is Brad Von Chilstein a satyr dressed in Victorian era clothing speaking in a southern accent?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, gang, to this new story. Ninety percent of this will take place inside Basil's head. It's called "Strange Dreams" for a reason." The title should be self-explanatory! This idea was originally meant for a different story that I mentioned in "Sunday" but I ultimately changed my mind. Enjoy.**

**Back Turned**

Through the halls of A. Nigma High, the sound of a ukulele was heard. The person wasn't half-bald but wasn't half-good either. The person in question had at one point been a new student to A. Nigma but with the arrival of his cousin he was just another student and his name was Basil Hagen.

Basil turned a corner and there standing was his cousin Peter Russell. Peter was holding a gun that looked real but wasn't and coming out of the gun was a flag. There was something written on the flag and it wasn't "Bang" it was his name Peter had his full name written on the flag.

Peter was waving the flag in front of a bunch of students that he had probably been bullying. Brad Von Chilstein was standing in a corner watching with a bored look on his face. Besides Brad, there were other students watching. Basil walked over to one of the other students, Lee.

"What's going on? Besides the obvious?"

"Your cousin is acting like a jerk." Basil starred at Lee with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Like I said, besides the obvious." Basil sighed. "I'll take care of him."

"You need any help?" Basil shook his head.

"Lee, you keep searching for that knock-knock maniac!" Lee still hadn't told Basil that Cam was RadCircles. "Just leave my cousin to me!" Basil walked over towards Peter and the students he was terrorizing. "Don't you worry, my cousin's a coward." Peter turned to look at Basil. His eyes had gone straight to Basil's ukulele. "Peter won't hurt anybody." Basil then started to walk away. Peter grabbed Basil's ukulele and hit him over the back of the head with it. Immediately, Basil fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Something that you forgot, Basil, is that I won't hit someone unless their back is turned." Peter starred down at Basil's unconscious form on the floor then walked over to Brad as people started to crowd around Basil. Peter smiled at Brad with a cruel smile. "So, what'd you think?"

"You are fired." Peter raised an eyebrow in question. What was Brad talking about? "Are you trying to kill him?" Peter laughed at this. Brad starred in fear at him. Peter sounded like he was criminally insane.

"He has a hard head, he'll live!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, gang. Well, we start with the dream chapters. These chapters will be a lot longer. This is the war battleground dream. Think WWII with Team Fortress 2 references. Enjoy.**

**Easy Company**

Basil read his copy of "Richard III." While he was doing that he was lighting a stick of dynamite. He was an odd member of easy company but then again everyone in easy company was odd.

There was the Russian, Biffy Goldstein. A towering hulk that was quite possibly the most dangerous person in Easy Company but was also the self-proclaimed dumbest person in Easy Company but if anyone was dumb enough to believe that they probably had a death wish. Also he was the heavy weapons specialist. He had a girlfriend back home, a few of the members of Easy Company did.

And there was Lee Ping from Boston. He was fast on his feet, had a girlfriend named Tina back home, he was rather normal. He was maybe the only normal person in Easy Company.

And no one could forget Chaz Moneranian, the Frenchmen, the one nobody trusted and for good reason as it would turn out. He could breach any defenses, kill anyone and was a master of disguise. Also he was a girlfriend stealer so anyone who had a girlfriend tried not to mention her in his presence.

So that brings us to Basil Hagen, the explosives expert from Scotland and his favorite Shakespeare play was "Macbeth." He had been horribly disfigured in an accident involving his own explosives that cost him his left eye causing him to wear an eye-patch. He was crazy but he wasn't the craziest one in Easy Company.

Then there was the German, Holger Holgaart. He was the medic but to be alone with him would be the same as believing that Biffy was the dumbest person in easy company. Holger was known to operate on people while they were still conscious and was also a bit of a mad scientist so it was probably better that if Holger was taking of someone's injury that they not be left alone with him.

So now there is the last member of Easy Company, the craziest of them from parts unknown was Camillio Martinez, a guy who didn't speak and for the most part had an obsession with fire. He was the only person that Biffy, Lee and Chaz were afraid of and that only causes one to wonder why the others weren't afraid of this maniac.

And so here was Easy Company pinned down by a sniper. Basil, still reading "Richard III", threw the dynamite in the direction the gunshots were coming from.

"I would shorten fuse!" Basil turned to look at Biffy. He was giving him advice on explosives?

"You stick with the heavy weaponry and I'll stick with explosives." An explosion was heard and the gunshots stopped. Basil grinned. "See? I don't need to shorten my fuses!" Biffy shook his head. It was Biffy's belief that Basil's long fuses would be the death of the one of these days.

"Okay, Easy Company, let's move out!" Chaz started to walk away. How everyone hated him, he wasn't even in charge. He was just some hotshot that no one trusted. Basil turned his head and looked at Lee.

"I still vote we make him a victim of friendly fire."

"I don't trust him either but he's still one of us." Lee and the rest of Easy Company walked in the direction Chaz had headed in. This only left Basil wondering what ever happened to him being the most trusting person in Easy Company?

They walked for a few hours. The dictator Barrage had declared war on the free world and so here they were in a country that they barely even knew! Basil didn't want to be here, none of them wanted to be. War was interfering with their lives and what was worse was that they had to fight in the war. The war had become a part of their life. Biffy had been the owner of a pet store, Lee had just gotten out of college, no one knew what Chaz had been doing before the war, Basil had been a stage actor, Holger had been studying gross anatomy in the classroom and Cam had been… well, no one knew what Cam had been doing.

For the most part the guys got along quite well. While no one trusted Chaz they didn't let him no they didn't trust him and while three of them were afraid of Cam they didn't let him no they were afraid of him. They had a tendency to discuss the strangest things, although Lee and Basil never got involved in those discussions. Basil though had been dragged into a discussion at least once. It had been about his eye patch and Chaz had asked how he saw everything with only one eye. Basil ended the conversation with the very simple "I turn my head!"

Finally, the group rested in an old abandoned shack. Basil emptied all of his dynamite onto a table and looked at it while Biffy cleaned his gun. Chaz was looking at his reflection in a knife, Cam was playing with a lighter, Holger was reading a medical book and Lee was looking at a picture of Tina.

Finally, Basil started to wonder. Would the war ever end? Would he ever be able to go back to the work he loved? Would he ever be on stage again? Would Biffy ever be back at his pet store? Would Lee ever see Tina again? Was this all there would be to their lives for now on? Would they only be soldiers?

Basil reached into his pocket to take some cards out to play solitaire. To his surprise, the cards weren't in his pocket.

"Looking for these?" Chaz held out his hand and in them were Basil's cards! Basil glared angrily.

"Don't screw with me, Chaz!" Chaz just laughed at Basil. Cruelly and loudly he laughed. "I swear Chaz I'll give you two black eyes!"

"Too bad you can only have one!" Now Chaz was taunting Basil! Basil clenched his fists. He then looked at a stick of dynamite, grabbed it and lit it. Everyone starred in shock. Basil would have to be pretty angry to resort to that bluff! Lee eventually ran towards Basil.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lee looked over at Chaz. "Just give him his deck, Chaz!" Chaz rolled his eyes and walked over. He handed Basil his cards. Basil put them on the table and put out the fuse. Lee placed a hand on Basil's shoulder. "Just play with your cards." Basil sat down at the table started to play solitaire. Lee turned to look at Chaz with an unimpressed look on his face. "Why must you taunt him?"

"It's easy… and fun!" Chaz walked away and started looking at his reflection in the knife again.

"You know the last picture I saw before I was put in the army against my will was 'The Wizard of Oz.'" Basil didn't look at anybody. He just played solitaire. "There was forty-four differences from the book it really made the film not as good but it was good in it's own right." Basil sighed. "It was so happy and my life right now is so sad! I'm not a soldier! I'm an actor!"

"None of us are soldiers by choice, Basil." Lee looked over at Chaz. Chaz was not going to start mocking Basil now. Lee then looked at Basil. "What's all this about?"

"Just thinking that I might never be back on the stage." Basil was starting to break down. "I might never see my friends and family again!" Basil slumped out of the chair he was sitting in. "I might never see Roman, Cameron, Margarita, Audrey, my mom, my cousins, my grandma… my dad's ashes! It's been six years since I was last home if I ever get back home they might not recognize me!"

"Why wouldn't they recognize you?" Basil looked over at Lee.

"Have you forgotten?" Basil didn't even stand up. "You were there when that accident with the explosives turned my face that only a mother could love into a face that nobody could love!" Basil stood up and walked towards Lee. "I probably won't live through this war. No, I will not survive this war. I know it." Basil started to walk towards the door. "I'll live to see the Allies' victory but this war will be the death of me!"

"Are you doing scene?" Basil looked over at Biffy.

"No, I'm not doing a scene!" Basil was starting to yell. "I'm lamenting my coming death!" Basil then started to live the shack but then turned to look at Chaz. "And he'll die before I do!" Basil then left the shack. Chaz looked at where Basil had been standing.

Chaz started to worry. Did Basil know? Or was he just being paranoid? Paranoid most likely! He was obviously paranoid. Basil couldn't know. He was ugly and ugly equaled stupid. There was nothing for Chaz to worry about, nothing at all. His secret was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, gang. Still continuing on with this dream and so with this chapter Easy Company is in the trenches. Enjoy.**

**Trench Warfare**

Sometime later, Easy Company was in the trenches. There was a lot of complaining, all of it from Chaz. There was a bit from Basil however. He had run out of dynamite and was now using a machine gun… even though he was a poor shot!

Biffy was using a bazooka and giving a couple members of Easy Company a headache. Basil wasn't one of them being someone who used explosives a lot he didn't get headaches. The ones that were getting headaches were Lee and Chaz.

Lee leaned over to Basil. "He couldn't have chosen anything louder?" Basil groaned in response.

"It noise of the bazooka is alright!" Basil nodded his head in Chaz's direction. "It's the complaining Frenchman I can't stand!"

Eventually, the fighting was over. Basil was trying to get a radio working Lee and Biffy were helping him. Chaz was collecting watches from the dead, Holger was collecting… things and Cam was… burning things.

"If we can get this thing fixed we can no where we're supposed to be headed!" Lee statement was a logical one. Easy Company had been wandering around for weeks. If they knew where everyone else on their side was things would be a little bit easier for them. It would even help if they knew where they were supposed to be!

Basil gave up and walked away to play solitaire. Lee and Biffy continued to work on the radio. Finally, they got the radio working! All members of Easy Company crowded around the radio. They were ready to listen.

"All companies are to head for the enemy's capital! That is all!"

The members of Easy Company looked around on confusion. They were to head for the enemy's capital? They were winning the war! Biffy smiled and gathered everyone in a large group hug! Basil could have sworn he heard one of his ribs crack!

"We winning!" Basil was really hearing a rib crack! A few of them! He looked up at Biffy with a more than painful expression on his disfigured face.

"Yes, we're winning this war now let us go!" Biffy let everyone go and instantly Basil waved for Holger to come over to him. "Medic, bandage my ribs for me will ya! I think I cracked a few!" Holger walked over to Basil to take a look at his ribs. Basil just looked over at Lee and Biffy. "Do not leave me alone with him!" Lee and Biffy both looked at each other amused. "Either of you!" They both started to laugh. And then Holger pulled a hammer from his bag.

Chaz walked away and Cam continued to burn things.

Cam was so happy! Burning! Burning! Burning! He loved to burn stuff! It made so happy! Burning paper! Burning wood! Burning plastic! Burning… other stuff! Cam was only happy when he was burning stuff. When he wasn't he was bored and sad. Fire made his life good!

Once Holger was done putting bandages on Basil, without hitting him with a hammer, Basil walked away to the end of the trench and took out of his bag a photo album.

Lee and Biffy had made sure that Holger hadn't used that hammer. It wasn't a medical hammer like what was used one someone's knee but a sledgehammer for putting railroad spikes down!

Basil looked at the photos in the album.

The first one was a picture of his dad, Cassius Hagen, playing the bagpipes. Cassius had never been good at the bagpipes but everyone was too polite to say anything. In fact, Basil had been told by his friend, Roman, that Cassius' bagpipe playing sounded like the dying cat parade. Cassius was dead now, having died of a heart attack a few years ago or at least that's what the papers said, in reality Cassius had been massacred by Von Chilstein hit-men. Basil was close with his father and did miss him. Cassius had been a writer of novels being inspired by Shakespeare, Shelley and mythology. The books had been quite popular and by the time Basil had been born the Hagen family was living in a mansion the size of Blenheim palace in England. Cassius had been cremated and the urn holding his ashes had been hidden somewhere on the Hagen estate.

The second was of his mother, Sondra Hagen. There was not much for Basil to think of about her so he just looked at the next picture.

The next one was of Basil's grandfather, Preston Hagen. A stage actor who had inspired Basil to become an actor, Preston too was deceased and his ashes were also hidden on the Hagen estate. Unlike Cassius who had been murdered, Preston really died of a heart attack.

Next was Basil's cousin, Peter Russell. A villain of the worst kind, Peter was un-liked by everyone. At the time Basil had left to fight in the war, Peter had been serving time in prison for kicking a chicken.

Basil closed his album. That was enough thinking about family for now. Maybe the next time he looked at his album he would be thinking about his friends back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, gang. A twist that everyone saw coming presumably! Enjoy.**

**Traitor!**

Chaz soon returned. There was something different about him. It wasn't about his appearance but how walked. He was walking with his head high, like a stuck up jerk. Everyone's eyes were on him everyone's except Holger's eyes. With a knife, Chaz walked to Holger. The medic's back was turned, counting his equipment. And so Chaz struck and so Holger died.

Everyone pointed their guns at Chaz. Chaz smiled. He smiled a cruel smile.

"Well, now I've shown my true colors and I'll have you all know I'm actually on Barrage's side but you know that from what I've just done don't you?" Chaz was taunting them. As everyone kept their guns on Chaz, the Frenchman quickly reached for two guns at his side. Quickly, the traitor, the spy grabbed the two guns and started to shoot at the four. Basil, Biffy, Lee and Cam all ducked and Chaz fled into the trenches. Instantly they pursued!

The four coincidentally came to a fork in the road of sorts. The trench split into four others. So the four split up. Chaz could have gone down either way they had no choice but to split up.

Biffy walked down the trail. In the trench he was alone, even one as big as him had to be careful. If he were to end up like the medic, Biffy did not want to. He wanted to return to his pet shop in Russia.

As Biffy walked down the trench, a sound came to his ears. It was a small sound. He looked around and saw a kitten. He swung his gun over his shoulder and picked up the kitten.

Lee walked down the trench he had chosen to search. As he did all he thought about was home. His girlfriend Tina was waiting at home. He planned to ask her to marry him when he returned home. If he returned home that is.

Basil had at one point called Easy Company a band of brothers. Basil's comment caused Lee to feel better whenever he missed his family. Perhaps the closest of this band of brothers had in fact been Lee and Basil. Basil considered Lee his best friend and Lee considered Basil to be his in Easy Company.

During one of their conversations, Lee had brought up how before the war a Brad Von Chilstein had been flirting with Tina. Basil stated that Brad himself had ordered the death of his own father and that Brad and Basil had met later on. Basil had been in Boston once, having followed Brad there. Basil had invited Brad to go fishing with him. Basil had brought a gun with and so Brad died… in a drowning accident as Basil put it. So Lee's rival in romance and Basil's enemy since childhood was gone and both could live better.

So Lee had a better life waiting for him back home and so did Basil. A smile formed on Lee's face as he walked down the trench. There would be a better life after the war.

Basil stopped walking down the trench he was in. He spied a body that looked familiar. Basil kneeled next to it and took a closer look. A grin appeared on Basil's face. He placed a hand on the body's head and patted it.

"Oh, my dear cousin Peter!" Basil then sat on his cousin's body. "Hmm, you're not bad a seat! I'm kind of like Queequeg from 'Moby-Dick' right now, have you ever read 'Moby-Dick?' Of course not, you were illiterate by choice!" Basil then took his album from his bag and looked at it. "Oh, Peter how did this happen to you? In prison for kicking a chicken and now here you are dead in a trench." Basil looked at the uniform that Peter was wearing. "Well, at least you and me were on the same side." Basil then looked at the pictures in his album. There were four photos, each of a different girl. "Ah, Audrey, what a mistake you were!" Basil then turned his head to look at Peter's pale white face. "You remember her? She was crueler than Lady Macbeth!" Basil shook his head. "Not much of a conversationalist are you? Course not, you're dead but this is the best you've ever been." Basil then looked at another picture. "Ugh, Robin! A harpy if ever I saw one! She was like someone in one of those dreams of yours! The ones you always talked about a breakfast, Peter. They definitely caused me to lose my appetite. What were they again? Oh yeah, that's right! Sacrificing children to some god of monsters in a Greco-Roman setting. What'd you call him, again? Oh, yeah! Androsphinx. You also seemed to be a bit in love with that monster, disturbingly. Yep! You and Robin probably would have made a an excellent couple." Basil then looked at another picture. "Oh, Margarita! My heart burned for you and you never even noticed me unless we ran into each other in public!" Basil then looked at a picture of a different girl. A shy smile appeared on his face. "Oh and you! Super sweet, hyper, friendly a little bit quirky but then again so am I. I hope I see you again but something tells me I wont'." Basil closed his album and put it back in his back. He stood up and continued to walk down the trench. Time to search for that turncoat again!

Eventually, all four met up again since the four trenches met up. None of them had found Chaz. Cam might have but he was too busy lighting a coat hanger to say anything.

Suddenly, a sound came to their ears. It was the sound of a propeller! The group rushed toward the direction the sound was coming from.

It was a bi-plane. In the pilot's seat was Chaz. The plane flew away and Chaz, the traitor escaped!

As the plane flew away, Basil and Cam turned to look at each other. They winked and nodded. They knew what they were going to do the next time they met Chaz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, gang. This chapter will be a bit shorter. Enjoy.**

**Due to the Dead**

Easy Company returned to their fallen comrade. None of them were sure of what to say. Cam wasn't saying anything, he was just moving towards Holger's body with a lighter in hand, that twisted smile always on his face. Basil just dragged Cam away, there would be a time and a place for burning but now was not it.

Lee and Biffy both sat next to the body. What were they going to do? They couldn't bury Holger here away from home. They couldn't leave him out for the crows to eat.

What if they were to take him along with them? Crows would probably end up following them and they would have to take turns carrying Holger's body.

"Alright! Alright!" Lee and Biffy both looked over at Basil. "You can burn his body! There is nothing else that we can do so cremation isn't that bad an idea!" Basil then turned his head as he felt Biffy dragged him over.

"Are you crazy? Let Holger be burned by Cam?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Lee and Biffy couldn't think of an answer. "Look the way I see it, we burn Holger's body and then have his medical equipment sent back home to his girlfriend."

"Do you have anything to say?" Lee's question was about Holger. Basil nodded.

"Yeah, good job doc, you kept us all alive!" Everyone except Cam said something after that. Then when all was said and done, Cam did his work. Easy Company was a band of four now. They had lost two members of their group one was a spy and a traitor the other had been killed by the spy and the traitor. Things were going to be difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, gang. Now we really get going here! Cherie isn't actually my OC but belongs to a friend of mine who is okay with me using here. Enjoy.**

**Death to the Traitor!**

The four members of Easy Company stood on a beach. Barrage's fortress was in sight on the side of cliff was where it stood. How would they get to the fortress? They could see submarines coming and going. Would they hijack a sub? Basil stood looking at the subs come and go.

Someone then tapped Basil on the shoulder. Then gunshots were heard and Basil was pulled behind a rock. Basil looked at who pulled him behind the rock. It was Biffy.

"We need plan!" Basil nodded and peered over the rock. There was a machine gun turret manned by someone.

"You're a master of stating the obvious, Biff." Basil then turned to look at Lee. "With Biff here being more of the bazooka user, me being a bad shot and Cam" They looked over at Cam, burning a dead fish "being Cam that leaves only you Lee! You think you can hit him?" Lee nodded.

Basil picked a picture out of his album and looked at it. It was the fourth girl… Cherie. Basil placed some fingers on the picture and sighed. Then he heard the gunshot. He looked at Lee who gave him the thumbs up. Basil placed the picture in his breast pocket

"Basil, any plans of sneaking in have gone out the window." Basil nodded in agreement. Lee knew that they only had one choice now. "That soldier must have alerted the entire fortress, the only choice we have is to storm the fortress!" Basil looked up at the fortress. He had a bad feeling abut this. A feeling that was a warning. A warning that he would bed fatally injured.

Basil ignored the feeling. Their only choice was to storm the fortress.

Now to say Basil was a coward would be lying. To say he had the heart of a lion would also be lying. He was as brave and as scared as any other person. He stormed the fortress with the rest of Easy Company but first chance he got he ducked into a room in the fortress. He closed looked around and noticed he had ended up ducking into the weapons room or something.

Basil smiled and walked right over to the explosives. After taking all of the dynamite and matches he got to work. He lit four pieces, left them in the weapons room and then left. Within a few minutes, explosions were heard and the weapons room was history.

Basil caught up with the rest of Easy Company. He then looked into one of them rooms and saw someone who looked familiar. Basil tapped Cam on the shoulder and pointed. Pinned beneath a bookshelf was Chaz!

The two members of Easy Company walked towards the spy. Upon seeing Basil and Cam, Chaz swallowed in fear.

"Oh crap!" Basil and Cam both grinned at Chaz's cry of fear. Basil held up a stick of dynamite. Cam held out a lighter and lit the fuse. Basil then rolled the dynamite under the bookshelf. The two members of Easy Company then left the room. Chaz gulped. "Oh hell!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, gang. I have not much to say about this one but it's short. Enjoy. **

**Meanwhile**

In Canada, people talked about the war. Many of the friends and loved ones of Easy Company were the ones talking. One of which was one Roman Arkham.

"I'm telling ya there is nothing Basil can't do!" Roman had absolutely no idea that Basil had gone blind one eye. He had no idea that Basil was now handicapped. "He'll probably finish of all of the enemy army single handedly." Tina Kwee did not look convinced.

"You put too much faith into one person. I doubt even Lee can do everything by himself, they have to work together." Roman started to laugh. Cherie Burlyn held Tina's hand when tears started to flow from her eyes. Cruelly and harshly, Roman laughed.

"Work together?" Roman continued to laugh. "Tina, you'd be quite the comedian." Roman placed one foot on the coffee table that they were all around. While everyone else was seated, the larger than life Roman stood like a colossus. "A man is only strong when he is alone. Basil has been alone his whole life! His cousin from his father's side Peter Russell is against him because he is their grandfather's favorite or rather was when the honorable Preston Hagen was alive. I might be his friend but I'd never help Basil, it is only be being alone that a man can emerge victorious!" Cherie walked over to Roman. He expected her to kiss him but instead she slapped him in the face.

"Our friend could be dying right now!" Roman rubbed his cheek trying to understand what she was going on about. "Basil, Lee, Holger, Biffy, Cam, Chaz, they're all in danger facing the horrors of war!" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"The horrors of war?" Roman started to laugh again. "The only thing I was educated about was the glory of battle! And how dare you hit a gentleman!"

"The only gentleman I've known from where you and I come from is my Basil!" Roman once again started to laugh. A hurt look appeared on Cherie's face.

"Your Basil? My best friend has no idea about how you feel about him and I don't think he'll ever feel the same way about you?" A bunch of the people in the room looked at Roman with eyes that did not show approval. "And why should he? You're nothing more but the daughter of divorcees and in my book that equals nothing!" There were no tears flowing down the face of Cherie. Roman walked towards the entrance of the lounge and the turned to face everyone."Oh boo hoo! Well as long as we're working in this hospital the only one who can get rid of me is Victoria!" A thud was then heard and Roman fell to the ground, unconscious. Standing behind him was Victoria holding a package in her hands.

"Done!" Victoria then left the scene. Roman was fired and back in Europe Easy Company were in battle against Barrage himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back, gang. Here is the climax for the War Battleground dream. Barrage is meant to be like a combination of Mussolini, Hitler and Stalin in this dream. Why? Because Basil has no respect for Barrage, that's why. I'd also like to say that this is based off of the climax from Richard Loncraine's Richard III. Enjoy.**

**Let Us To't Pell-Mell, If Not To Heaven, Then Hand-In-Hand To Hell**

Easy Company fought against Barrage. Single handedly, literally since Barrage had lost the prosthetic that was in place of his left hand, Barrage fought back with a machinegun. He was the Prime Minister, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of the Interior, Head of the State of the Social Republic, Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Social Republic, the Reichsstatthalter, the Chancellor, Fuhrer, Leader, Army Commander, Person of the Year, People's Commissar of Nationalities, Chairman of the Council of Ministers, Minister of Defence, Chairman of the State Defense Committee, General Secretary, Generalissimus! He couldn't be defeated! Not by the likes of these pitiful excuses for soldiers!

Instantly, Basil pointed his gun at Barrage but didn't shoot. He must have been crazy.

"Surrender, Barrage!" Barrage laughed at Basil. Surrender? Him? "You are outnumbered and there has been to much death already!" Barrage pulled the trigger on his machinegun and within seconds Basil was on the ground. There was no hope for him. Barrage fled. He had to get the high ground! That would give him even more of an advantage. As Lee and Biffy pursued Barrage to avenge their fallen brother, Cam kneeled next to Basil. Basil pulled a picture out of his breast pocket and handed it to Cam. "Give this to Cherie! Tell her I loved her!" Basil gave one final breath and then died. Cam looked at the picture and then he realized something. He was holding a picture. He was holding something he could burn. Cam forgot about what Basil had told him. He took a lighter out of his pocket and proceeded to burn the picture. The pyromaniac!

Lee searched for Barrage. Then he spied Barrage creeping up some stairs. Of course, because of Barrage's prosthetic leg that was easier said than done. Lee could both see and hear Barrage creeping up the stairs. Barrage opened fire! Biffy ducked and Lee jumped out of the way. Lee then opened fire and Barrage continued up the stairs. Barrage came to a door and within a second he had broken it down. Barrage continued up more stairs. He was going to the roof of the fortress. Lee followed only to trip and alert Barrage to his presence. The villain turned around and once opened fire on Lee who once again jumped out of the way.

Finally, Barrage reached the roof! He turned to fire at Lee only to once again miss him! Barrage tried to shoot him again but thankfully he had run out of ammo. A shocked expression appeared on Bararge's face as Lee pointed his gun at the tyrant. Barrage backed away only to reach the edge of the roof. Barrage turned to look down. He was looking down at the raging sea. Barrage then turned back to look at Lee.

"It's better to die than be killed!" Barrage leaned back and down he fell into the raging sea below.

Barrage was dead. The war was over. There had been much death but now finally the world could be at peace again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, gang. This is the ending of the War Battleground dream. Yes, I know it's kind of a sad ending but this is it and there is always the next dream that will be in two chapters. Enjoy.**

**Time to Mourn**

In an open coffin, lied Basil's body. Lee, Biffy and Cam all looked into the coffin on the ship they were in. There was a new life waiting for them in Canada, their friends and family had gone there for safety and life in Canada wouldn't be that different.

"We're all that's left of Easy Company now that the war is over." Lee looked at what had been in Basil's pockets. There was some coins, some rocks, a picture of a girl Basil had known when he was alive. On the picture was the name of the girl: Cherie.

Cam looked over at the picture. He had burned a picture of that same girl. Now here was another picture! Another a picture to… where was that album that Basil had! That would be more fun to burn!

"Basil was good guy." Biffy nodded while saying that. "He will be missed."

"So was Holger, they'll both be missed." Lee held up a picture of Tina. He knew what'd he do when he saw her. Lee then took a ring out of his pocket that he had bought the day before leaving Europe. He knew what'd he do when he saw Tina.

Cam started rummaging around in Basil's bag. He was looking for the photo album. He pulled out a book and opened it. Seeing that it wasn't the album, Cam threw it onto the table that the open coffin was on. Lee and Biffy both looked at the book and to their surprise saw that it was a journal, Basil's journal! Biffy quickly took Basil's bag from Cam to keep his stuff safe from the pyro happy Cam.

Lee and Biffy both flipped through the journal until they came to the last entry. They looked at it and were surprised by what it said.

_I'm not going to lie or anything but I don't think I'll survive. I think I might live long enough to see the end of the war but not long enough to propose to Cherie. Of course if you're reading this it probably means I am dead and I'll never see Cherie again._

Lee and Biffy both looked at each other with sad faces. Basil had been wrong he hadn't even lived long enough to see the end of the war. He died ten minutes to soon.

_To those in my band of brothers I leave these things. To Lee, I leave my family's estate in Dorset, Ontario. My family hasn't been there in years I think you and Tina will have a happy marriage in that home. To Biffy, I leave you enough money to open your own pet store. I'm sure you'll be happy. To Cam, I leave my great step uncles paper mill. You can burn as much as you want._

Lee and Biffy both starred at the words. Basil had left them things? He had a good heart and was loyal to his friends. He would be missed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, gang. This is a short break between dreams that will only last this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Some Birthday**

Basil opened his and sat up in the nurse's office. He blinked slowly His head was aching. Why? Was it because he was fifteen today? No, it wasn't. He had felt his ukulele pulled from his grip, it must have been Peter who hit him over the head.

Basil stopped blinking. He then stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door and saw Lee standing there as if he had been about to open the door. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds. Then Lee spoke.

"How's your head?" Basil felt the back of his head. It was still aching.

"In a lot of pain." Basil walked back to the cot and sat down on it. "How's the RadCircles hunt?"

"Still going, I know it's not Cam." Lee sat down in a chair opposite from the cot. He looked at Basil with a curious look on his face. "So what's the deal with your cousin Peter?" Basil shrugged.

"Nothing new, kills frogs, hits his sister because he likes to, jealous of me because I was our grampa's favorite." Basil lied back down on the cot. He let out a sigh. "You know a jerk."

"I can see why your grampa would have you as a favorite instead of him." Lee looked over to the door and standing there was Tina. She walked over to Basil who had a look of his face that said 'Things are gonna get crowded aren't they?'

"How's your head, Basil?" Basil let out a pained sigh and then looked at the wall.

"I told Lee and now I'll tell you, it's in a lot of pain." Basil kept looking at the wall. Lee and Tina really wished he would look them in the eye. "How long was I out?"

"So far an hour." Basil turned his head to look at Lee. An hour? It was too early to confront Peter during lunch in the cafeteria then.

"Lee, Tina, if either of you see her can you tell Cherie Burlyn to that I'd like to see her later?" Lee and Tina both raised an eyebrow. Was Basil being too lazy to talk to someone?

"Why can't you talk to her?" Basil then looked at Tina. It wasn't obvious?

"Because I'm suddenly deciding against my will to take a nap." And with that Basil slipped back into unconsciousness. Lee and Tina then left the nurse's office, closing the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, gang. The next dream starts now, the Zombie dream. The titles of the zombie chapters are all named after Zombie movies by the way. Enjoy. **

**White Zombie**

The evil voodoo doctor, Bela Legendre gave an evil laugh. He was evil after all! He turned to his right hand man, Clarence. Legendre motioned with his finger and Clarence nodded in understanding. Clarence walked over to a cell in the evil lair, which was an old war room. Clarence opened the door and pulled out Lynch Lemmon.

"Mr. Lemmon, for your failure to kill the young Mr. Hagen in Scotland I hereby give you a second chance while also punishing you for your failure!" Lynch fell to his knees and clasped his hands together. He was starting to become pale white from fear.

"No, not that!" Legendre detested begging. Upon seeing Lynch start to beg he kicked him down. Legendre once again motioned to Clarence who then came over with a vial in his hand. Legendre took the vial from Clarence who then held Lynch down. The youngest of the three starred in terror at the vial. "Not the voodoo toxin!"

"Yes, the voodoo toxin! With this you shall become a zombie! You shall eat flesh when hungry and you shall bear the plague but never die from it!" Legendre forced the vial into Lynch's mouth and in a matter of seconds Lynch was a zombie. Legendre and Clarence were both wearing gloves and at this point the two put on masks so they would be completely safe from the plague. The mask that Legendre was wearing was in the likeness of a wolf and the mask Clarence was wearing was in the likeness of a coyote. Legendre turned to Clarence. "To Haiti with him and have him placed on the grounds of the Hagen's family Haiti estate. Cassius Hagen once outsmarted me with simple parlor tricks and I will have my revenge with the death of his son Basil!"

Basil sat on the edge of his bed. He sat deep in thought thinking back to Loch Ness in Scotland. He knew who that was who tried to kill him it was Lynch Lemmon! All those people, Lynch in Scotland, Cyrus Xavier in Canada, Robin Raven in Scotland, Chaz Moneranian in Prague, he knew them all and they all had tried to kill him!

"Just what were there motives?" Basil looked at the door as Cherie, his girlfriend, walked into the bedroom. Her tear stained had angry eyes on it. "Cherie, I told you that there was nothing between me and Robin." Basil walked over to the blonde and placed his hands on her cheeks. "She was just a club entertainer who as I've told you three times already tried to kill me." Cherie did not look convinced. "How does that Texas saying going? The 'that woman can talk' one?"

"She's got tongue enough for ten rows of teeth?" Basil nodded and Cherie began to smile, the hostility starting to leave her. He then wrapped his arms around Cherie who rested her head against his body.

"Yeah, that's the one." Basil kissed Cherie on the forehead. "Robin would have talked me to death before she shot me." Basil placed a hand on the back of Cherie's head. "And beside, I have the love of my life right here! No can replace you in my heart, Cherie." Cherie looked up at Basil with curious eyes.

"You really mean that, honey?" Basil kissed Cherie on the lips. Their eyes closed and they both embraced that moment. Then the phone rang. The two broke apart and opened their eyes. Basil looked over at the phone in the bedroom.

"Who knows we're here? I told my family's attorney that we'd be in Paris, France." Basil walked over to the phone and answered it. "What? What? What?"

"Hey, Basil, it's Biffy!" Basil couldn't believe this. How did he know they were in Haiti? "It's me, I know I everything. Anyway I'm calling to tell you that Chaz was not working alone. By the way why didn't you throw him into the acid tank?"

"I was thinking about it." Basil tapped his finger on the table. "So was Chaz working with? Brad?"

"Now why didn't you throw him off of the roof? Never mind that, it's not him but some guy in a coyote mask. In fact all of the four that tried to kill you in the last four weeks were seen associating with the masked man." Basil sighed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Goodbye, Biff." Basil hung up the phone and then disconnected it. He then walked over to Cherie and placed an arm around her. "That was nothing important. Now why aren't you in your room? We're not married?"

"That gorilla's paw frightens me." Basil stroked Cherie's hair and then placed his hands on her waist. He smiled at her. How he loved this belle from Texas!

"Sorry about that, love." Basil looked out the door to the doorway of the room. "My great step-uncle was a strange man, was convinced that paw could grant wishes. I don't believe it and neither should you or anyone else, my great step-uncle died a broken man believing in silly superstitions like that. The Haitians believe in superstitions too like zombies and I shouldn't think someone in this day and age would believe in something like that." Cherie looked down and Basil once again wrapped his arms around her. "You needn't be ashamed, I must admit that being in the same room as that paw gives me the jitters, too!" Basil removed his arms from Cherie and then closed the bedroom door this was followed by Basil ramming a chair against the handle. Cherie looked amused at this. Basil was acting like a frightened child. Basil smiled with an embarrassed look on his face. "Well, we can both be scared can't we?" Cherie smiled and the two sat on the bed and proceeded to talk. They talked about the things that frightened them and how silly some of their fears were. Basil's fear of birds however was no laughing matter and Basil had yet to learn of any of Cherie's major fears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back, gang. We continue with the zombie dream in this chapter named after the loose sequel of the first zombie movie. This is probably the only time I'll ever make mentioning of actual religion. For the clothing picture the clothing of the 30's, 40's and 50's. Enjoy.**

**Revolt of the Zombies**

When morning came, Cherie woke up in the bed. Basil was sleeping in an armchair near a window. Cherie got out of the bed and walked over to the armchair. She kissed Basil on the cheek that woke him up. She then placed a hand on his shoulder that Basil touched with his own hand and smiled at her.

"Good morning." Basil looked out the window. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky.

"Yes, it is isn't it?" Cherie laughed. Basil was being literal but it was nice out. "How about we go for a walk later?" Cherie nodded and Basil stood up. "Now how about a little stroll in town?" Cherie smiled. A walk in the morning was better than later.

An hour later, the couple was strolling through the Haitian town near the estate. As they walked down the sidewalk, they noticed a store. It must have been a new store neither had noticed it when they walked into town the day before. Curious, they walked in. When they entered the store, a bell above the door rang.

"Just wait a minute, I'm just finishing your bust!" A voice came from another room in the shop then a man came out holding a bust. The bust was made in the likeness of Brad Von Chilstein. "Wait, your not him!" Basil's eyes were on the bust.

"Obviously." Basil's eyes widened in shock! He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A subtle sneer had suddenly appeared on the bust's face. Cherie starred at Basil's face she hadn't noticed the bust changing in appearance yet.

"Basil? What's wrong?" Cherie followed Basil's gaze and she gasped in horror, placing a hand over her mouth. The bust was becoming aged, withered and horrible in appearance.

"My bust!" Brad Von Chilstein barged in and grabbed the bust looking at it horrified. "This is the last time I ever have a voodoo bust made of myself!" Brad was about to throw the bust to the floor when he was stopped by the owner.

"No, if it is destroyed it'll be the death of you!" Basil and Cherie both walked towards the door. They now knew not to go into this store.

"It's gonna take a lot for me to get that image out of my mind." Basil started to turn his head to look back through the store window but Cherie placed a hand on his shoulder. Basil looked at her and she shook her head.

"Nu-uh, don't look." Cherie looked down. She held onto Basil's arm. "Don't look back." The couple walked away, leaving that terrible place. As they did, Basil thought about what he knew about voodoo.

A book by William Seabrook written in 1929 called "The Magic Island" introduced North America and Europe to concepts that had held Haiti in a grip of mortal fear for more than three hundred years. The religion was called "Voodoo". A complex combination of African folk magic, Christianity and elemental psychology! The most horrifying concept of this belief was the zombie. A corpse reanimated by magic, forced to carry out the will of the master magician, while in a state of living death. Seabrook wrote that he had actually seen a zombie stalking through the sugar cane fields under the light of the full moon.

Basil shook his head. Voodoo, zombies, he had no time to think about this. He was on a romantic getaway with Cherie, he loved her she was the one he should be focusing on not some native superstition.

The two came to a fountain and Basil took two coins out of his pocket. He gave one of them to Cherie.

"Make a wish!" Basil tossed his coin into the fountain. Cherie thought for a minute and then finally tossed the coin into the fountain. They both looked at each other and smiled. They had both made a wish, what they had wished for they wouldn't tell the other. It was a secret.

"Basil!" Basil turned his head. Cam Martinez was walking towards him and Cherie. Basil then looked at Cherie.

"Did you wish for him to be here?" Cherie shook her head. "Good, neither did I." Basil then looked at Cam. "Hi, Cam, what brings you here?"

"I was in Spain, visiting some family and decided I'd check out Haiti on my way back to Canada." There was a curious look on the couple's faces. "You want to know why I'm here?"

"Sure!" Basil wasn't feeling particularly talkative at the moment. First Biff calling at nine p.m. last night and now Cam showing up. It was probably a good thing that he was feeling talkative otherwise if not for his curiousness he would have told Cam to get back to Canada faster. Biffy and Cam were his friends and he thought everyone else thought that him and Cherie were in Paris. It was a good thing Cherie was the member of the couple talking.

"I want to see a zombie and shouldn't you two be in Paris?" Cam's question caused the curiosity to vanish from Basil's eyes. Basil's muteness vanished as quickly as the curiosity.

"I wanted to surprise Cherie." Basil placed a hand on Cherie's shoulder. "Now, Cam you don't actually believe in that superstition do you?" Basil thought about what he had just said. "But considering what we just saw in a shop back there maybe superstition is too strong a word." Cam leaned forward.

"What'd you two see?" Basil and Cherie looked uncomfortable. "A zombie? You know I heard there was a revolt of the zombies somewhere near here!" Basil shook his head. It was Cherie instead that replied.

"Nu-uh, not a zombie." Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what then!" Basil and Cherie's eyes widened when they saw Brad walking in their direction with voodoo bust in his hands. Basil pointed and Cam turned around and looked at the bust. Brad glared at Basil and Cherie. "What's with the bust of an ugly uncle?"

"You two!" Brad pointed at Basil and Cherie. "You two did something to my bust! This voodoo bust was suppose to make me immortal and give me eternal youth not turn into an old, ugly version of myself!" Basil chuckled. Brad raised an eyebrow. "And exactly is so funny?"

"I'm sorry Brad but you've just become Dorian Gray." Basil and Cherie both walked pass Brad without looking at the bust. Basil then leaned to Cherie to whisper in her ear. "Faster than expected that is!" Cam then ran to catch up to the couple.

"Basil, you got a house here in Haiti right?" Basil let out a sigh.

"Cam, thanks to my grampa as an actor, my dad as an author and myself as a painter my family has a house in most places." Basil then turned his head to look at Cam. "And before you ask no I don't paint those kind of pictures so you won't find any pictures of Cherie in a specific state of undress!" Cam gasped.

"I am shocked! I would never look at a picture of any kind like that! But can I stay at your house here in Haiti?" Basil tapped his chin in thought. He then turned his head to look at Cam.

"Sure, you can sleep in the room with the mummified gorilla hand in it." Basil kissed Cherie on the cheek. "Can't have you sleep in a room that has something like that in it." Basil then looked at Cam. "It creeps out the both of us."

"Your loss, I'm gonna enjoy taking pictures of it!" Cam took a camera out of the bag over his shoulder. Cam then looked at Cherie. "But where will you sleep?"

"In Basil's bed." Cherie's response caused Cam's jaw and camera to drop and Cam to stop dead in his tracks while Basil and Cherie kept walking.

When Cam came back to his senses he kneeled down and picked up his camera. He looked at it and accidentally took a picture of himself. It still worked! Cam then stood up and ran to catch up with Basil and Cherie, again. That was quite the shock he had gotten from Cherie.

"So what's Brad Von Chilstein doing here in Haiti?" Basil tried to ignore Cam's question. He would have ignored it completely if Cherie hadn't nudged him with her elbow.

"His family owns a plantation." Cam's eyes brightened when he heard this. He placed his camera back in his bag and started go wring his hands together.

"So… are the workers… zombies by any chance?" Basil and Cherie both gave a look that asked if he was obsessed. "Hey, I just want to see a zombie."

"You're obsessed!" Cherie had just said what both she and Basil were thinking. Obsession could either be the end of someone or drive someone mad. Cam was a nice guy it would be a shame to see something like that happen to him.

"I am not!" Cam's denial just made Basil shake his head. Cam started to continue along the path. Basil looked at Cherie.

"Cherie, if you keep telling him he's obsessed the more he'll deny it." Basil scratched his forehead. "I'd recommend something to help him realize it but I can't think of anything." Cherie thought for a moment.

"How about reverse psychology?" Basil hugged Cherie.

"Cherie, my dear you are a genius." Cherie blushed.

"Thank you." Basil unwrapped his arms from Cherie. He gestured with his head for them to continue down the path to catch up to Cam who probably had no idea where he was going. Basil took Cherie's hand and the two continued down the path.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back, gang. Well with the previous two chapters I used names of zombies movies from the thirties. Now I start using names of zombie movies from the forties. I'll once again be mentioning religion because when voodoo is involved in a story is kind of unavoidable especially when a story is taking place where voodoo is originally from. Enjoy.**

**I Walked with a Zombie**

"You know Basil a lot of the stuff in this house doesn't seem like you." Basil turned his head to look at Lee Ping. Him and Tina Kwee had arrived on a hunch that Basil was lying about him and Cherie being in Paris. Right now Basil was preparing to do a painting of a banana.

"These things look to creepy for you to buy." Basil turned his head again to look at Tina. With both of them looking at things from different sides of the room this was annoying.

"They aren't me, they're my great uncle and great step uncle." Basil started to work on the painting. "Cam is having the time of his life taking pictures of this stuff! It creeps Cherie and me out."

"So which of this stuff is your great uncle's and which is your great step uncle's?" Tina leaned close to look at an Egyptian death mask. Basil shrugged.

"I have no clue, they were so much alike that they were practically the same man. Makes me wonder if my great aunt, my grampa's sister, was obsessed with men like that." Basil continued with the painting. "Now, why are you two here?"

"Basil, it wasn't that hard to figure out you'd be here but we're actually here to-"

"Very nice, Lee." Basil didn't even let Lee finish his sentence. He was feeling annoyed that his vacation with Cherie was being interrupted by people they knew showing up out of the blue. "Tina is here to write an article on Haitian voodoo and you are here to study it for anthropological purposes." Lee and Tina both looked at each other. How had Basil known that was why they were here? Basil placed a mirror on a table next to him and placed it a way so he'd see both Lee and Tina's reflection but not his own. "You two are made for each other."

"So what do you know about voodoo, Basil?" Tina had a pencil and notebook out. Basil could see this in the mirror.

"If you look up the word 'Voodoo' in the dictionary it is described as 'a black religious cult practiced in the Caribbean and the southern US, combining elements of Roman Catholic ritual with traditional African magical and religious rites, and characterized by sorcery and spirit possession." Basil looked at the mirror and from the looks on Lee and Tina's faces he could tell they were not impressed with him quoting the dictionary.

"Just for the record no one in my family has ever practiced voodoo!" Cam's voice came from another room. Basil continued with the painting.

"We know Cam!" Basil shook his head. Lee and Tina started to stare at the painting. There was something wrong with it. "The Thesaurus uses the following words that can be associated with voodoo: witchcraft, magic, black magic, sorcery, wizardry, dark arts, devilry, hoodoo, necromancy and mojo." Lee and Tina still weren't impressed. They also noticed that Basil wasn't aware about what he was doing wrong with his painting. "There are actually three types of voodoo: Haitian, Louisiana and West African."

"My ancestors are from East Africa!"

"Thank you, Cam!" Basil placed his brush down and then turned to look at Lee and Tina. "He really does not want to be associated with voodoo does he?" Lee and Tina shook their heads. Basil turned back to his painting and he just realized the mistake he was making. He turned back to look at Lee and Tina. "Why was I painting a red banana?" Lee and Tina both shrugged. Basil looked at the painting and then nodded. "Actually, a red banana is a pretty neat idea." And so he continued with the painting. Then the front door opened and Cherie walked into the room Basil, Lee and Tina were in. "So how was your walk, Cherie?"

"I walked with a zombie!" Basil turned to look at Cherie. Lee and Tina looked at her with looks of disbelief. Then Cam came into the room… holding the mummified gorilla hand. Everyone jumped a bit when they saw the hand. Basil walked over to Cam with the cloth he used to clean his hands from paint. He then proceeded to hit Cam with it.

"What are you doing? Put that thing back! It scares everyone!" Basil continued to hit Cam with the cloth, ultimately sending him running to put the mummified gorilla hand back. Basil then walked Cherie over to a couch and sat down with her. Tina sat next to Cherie and Lee sat on the arm of the couch. "Okay, now explain. When you mean a zombie do you really mean a corpse said to be revived by witchcraft, especially in certain African and Caribbean religions?" Tina shook her head.

"Will you stop quoting the dictionary?" Tina's question went unnoticed. Cherie just nodded. Basil scratched his chin and then looked at Cherie again.

"Living dead? Undead? Walking dead? Soulless corpse?" Cherie nodded again. Basil started to blink in disbelief. Lee placed a hand on Basil's shoulder.

"Basil, are you okay?" Basil continued to blink. Cherie then leaned close to Basil with worry.

"Sweetie?" Basil didn't respond. He was still blinking in disbelief. Cherie thought for a moment. There must have been some sort of way to break Basil out of this. Then she figured something out. "The zombie was Lynch."

"What?" Basil stood up from the couch, knocking Lee from the arm and jumped onto a coffee table. "Break out the guns! Break out the swords! Break out the axes! Break out the bombs! Break out the baseball bats! Break out the knives!" Lee stood up with a look of disbelief on his face. It just wasn't safe to sit around Basil. When Cam walked into the room he quickly left the room only to come back in.

"Right, where are they?" Basil looked over at Cam.

"In the… Wait, Lynch?" Basil turned to look at Cherie. She nodded. "Lynch Lemmon?" Tina shook her head.

"His last name isn't Lemmon, it's Webber." Basil looked at Tina. Lynch's last name wasn't Lemmon?"

"Since when?"

"Since always." Basil then looked at Cherie again. That bit of information from Tina suddenly made Basil realize why Lynch never liked him.

"You're sure it's Lynch? Last I heard he was in an asylum in Scotland." Basil stepped down from the coffee table and walked over to the painting. He looked at the red banana trying to figure out what was going on? "How can Lynch be a zombie?" Lee walked over to Basil and looked at the painting. The red banana looked weird.

"Maybe he was transferred to an asylum here in Haiti, he could have died while being transferred." Lee kept looking at the banana. Was Basil even paying attention when he painting? Why did it end being red?

"Wait, what's going on?" Basil and Lee both looked over at Cam. What had he been thinking about? Basil stood up and started to leave the room followed by Lee.

"Cherie saw a zombie!" Cam started to walk over to Cherie and Tina. He looked really excited when he heard this.

"Really? Where?" Lee grabbed Cam by the shirt collar and started to drag him away.

"Gee, your obsessed."

"He's not obsessed, Lee, Cam's just dedicated to his mission to see a zombie." Cherie gave a smile when Basil started using reverse psychology. She wondered how long it would take for it to work.

The three guys then left the house. Tina looked at Cherie and held a pencil and notebook.

"So, Cherie, what do you know about voodoo?" Cherie didn't say anything. She didn't know that much about voodoo besides what she saw in the movies. What was she going to say? "You're from Louisiana, right?" Tina remembered Basil talking about the three types of voodoo minutes ago. Cherie was from the southern U.S. so she must have known a bit about voodoo.

"Actually, I'm from Texas." Tina let out a sigh. She didn't know that much about voodoo, Cherie didn't know that much about voodoo. It seemed like Tina would have trouble getting her article written.

Meanwhile at the Von Chilstein plantation, Brad entertained a guest. This guest in particular was Basil's cousin, Peter Russell. As the two sat at a table, Peter looked out at the plantation workers doing their work.

"You know Brad you've got the good life." Peter took a sip of a drink that was a mixture of green apple juice and frog slime. Brad gave a disgusted look. He was surprised that Peter actually liked this stuff. "I too once had the good life but the murder of my grandfather, the murder of my uncle and the attempted murder of my cousin can cause a loss of everything." Brad nodded and poured the drink in his cup into a nearby plant.

"And by the way, I got news from Legendre this morning." Peter continued to take sips of that disgusting drink. How he could stomach it Brad had no idea. "You are not to try and murder Basil." Peter spat the green drink into Brad's face in surprise. Disgusted, Brad starred angrily at Peter.

"What do you mean?" Peter then threw the green drink into Brad's face. "It is my birthright to kill Basil!" Brad had begun to wipe his face with a facecloth. Why was Peter taking his frustration out on him?

"You really think a lot of yourself do you?" Brad thought a lot of himself too but compared to Peter he didn't seem so egotistic. "Look, if you murder him all evidence points to you! If another one of us kills him then you are off scot free!" Just then Brad's butler walked in.

"Cherie Burlyn and Tina Kwee are here to see you, sir." Brad smiled and gestured for Peter to leave. Peter stood up with a less than happy look on his face. The butler then left the room.

"You know just for once I'd like to leave her here without going through the back door!" Brad continued to gesture for Peter to leave. "If I ever get arrested, I'm bringing you all down with me, you'll be in handcuffs same as me Brad!"

"Ha! Who's the authorities gonna believe? A lowly murderer or the number three box office star in the world?" Peter walked towards a door and left the room as Cherie and Tina came into the room from another door with the butler. Brad started to look pale. Had either of these two heard what he had said?

"Brad, Cherie tells me you have a voodoo bust made in your likeness." Tina bringing up the bust made Brad uncomfortable. Finally, he nodded. "Can I see it?" Brad stood up from his chair angrily.

"Why? You want to gawk at it? Like you two gawk at Basil's disfigured face?" Cherie starred at Brad angrily. She did not gawk at Basil's face. She was not Basil's girlfriend just so she could stare at his disfigurement. Cherie genuinely loved Basil. "I had nothing to do with the car accident that cause Basil's disfigurement! Stop questioning me!" Tina leaned over to Cherie to whisper to her.

"I didn't think that until now." Tina looked at the enraged Brad. "Actually, I'm here to do an article on Haitian voodoo." Upon hearing this, Brad adjusted his cheap necktie.

"Oh, well then… come this way, ladies." Brad left the room along with Tina, Cherie and the butler.

When those four left, Peter came back into the room. With a knife in his hand he left through the window. He would kill Basil, one way or another.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back, gang. This will be the last chapter of the zombie dream named after a zombie movie from the 40's, for the rest of the zombie dream the chapters will be named after movies from the 50's. Enjoy.**

**The Mad Ghoul**

Basil, Lee and Cam all walked back to the house. As Basil rubbed is forehead in annoyance, a sinister shadow followed the three.

"I can't believe we forgot the weapons." Cam's voice cut into Basil's head. "You guys call me obsessed for wanting to see a zombie but we leave the house without any weapons and I'm the only one calling Basil scatterbrained? How does that make sense?" Lee leaned over to Cam to whisper into his ear.

"Well, I am thinking it." Basil didn't hear Lee. He just continued rubbing his forehead. "Whenever Basil's mind is racing you know he'll either forget something or miss something right in front of him. It's just something that comes up every now and again." Lee walked forward to catch up to the fast paced Basil who curiously only ever walked at a slow pace when he was with Cherie. "I hear Holger finished medical school."

"That's nice." Basil didn't even turn to look at Lee. The three finally reached the house. There was a note on the door.

_Basil,_

_Tina and I have gone over to the Von Chilstein plantation so she can see Brad's voodoo bust. We'll be back soon._

_Love, Cherie_

Basil handed Lee the note. Lee starred at the note while Cam went into the house to get the weapons. Lee blinked a few times and then looked at Basil.

"A voodoo bust?" Basil nodded. "Really?" Basil nodded again. Suddenly, a noise came from inside the house. It was the sound of Cam having dropped the too many weapons he had grabbed. Basil turned his head to look at Lee.

"Isn't that something Holger would do?" Lee gave Basil a questioning look. Basil sighed. "Yes, I know Holger isn't here. Maybe karma is taking revenge for that." Basil started to walk into the house until Lee stopped him.

"No, he's my best friend, allow me." Lee walked into the house leaving Basil alone on the veranda. Basil started to tap a foot impatiently. The sooner they got back to searching for that mad ghoul the better.

Basil took a ring out of his pocket. He looked at it with a happy smile on his face. And then something sharp went into his back.

Tina starred at the voodoo bust. It was on a mantle over a fireplace and it looked like Brad withered, wrinkled and loathsome in appearance with a cruel look on his face. Cherie couldn't look at it. The bust was just so horrifying in appearance that she felt if she were to look at it again she'd have nightmares for life.

"Yes, so I go to this shop have my faced sketch and leave being told I'd be called when it was done." Brad looked at his bust in disgust. "So I go back this morning and I find Basil and Cherie in that shop, the shop keeper tells me that if the bust should be destroyed I'll die and I really think that Basil and Cherie had something to do with why my bust is so poorly made." Tina shook her head as she wrote all of this down in her notebook. Brad had never liked Basil and now it just seemed like he was accusing Basil for something that he couldn't have done. "Oh, and when I returned this afternoon the shop was gone, there was nothing there but a brick wall." Tina looked at Brad in disbelief. He must have made up that last part.

"Uh, thanks for that very interesting tall tale." Tina put her pencil and notebook away. She started to walk away. "This bust is clearly one of an old uncle of yours that you were picking up." Brad starred in anger as Tina walked away. He couldn't hit her, he couldn't hit Cherie… where was Peter? Brad then looked over at his butler and waved him over. He took the bust off of the mantle and handed it to the butler.

"Put this in the attic and be careful with it." The butler walked away leaving Brad in front of the fireplace. Then the phone started to ring. With the butler putting the bust in the attic this left Brad to get the phone himself. "Peter? Is that you? Get here quickly I need to punch you in the face!"

"What?" Brad went pale. That was Lee's voice. This was not good, not good at all.

"I didn't mean Peter Russell! I meant a different Peter! Peter… Llessur, yeah Peter Llessur!" Brad grimaced. That was really the best he could come up with? Just take Peter's last name backwards? This was not his finest moment.

"Whatever, are Tina and Cherie still there?" Brad gave a sigh of relief. "This call is for Cherie." For Cherie? That was unexpected. Brad shrugged and yelled for Cherie. Cherie came into the room and Brad handed her the telephone. Brad walked away and looking into a mirror over the fireplace. As he looked into the mirror, he saw Tina walk into the room. That mad ghoul, Lynch, probably had his hands around Basil's throat by now. After Basil was dead, Legendre's group would go onto the next person to kill. Then the sound of crying came to Brad's ears. Cherie's crying! The deed was done. Tina walked over to Brad who was hiding his joy behind a bored face.

"Brad, Basil's been stabbed in the back so we've got to leave." A genuine look of shock appeared on Brad's face. Basil had been stabbed in the back? He had been told that Lynch wouldn't have a bladed weapon so how did… Peter did the deed not Lynch!

Peter walked through the sugarcane field he was in. Holding a knife one hand and a ring in the other, he smiled cruelly. He had killed Basil and he had a ring he could sell for money. So what if he was considered a criminal in ninety percent of the world? He finally killed his cousin that was all that mattered! What was he going to do next? Maybe woo Cherie, a girl who hated him?

The sound of footsteps then came to Peter's ears. Peter stopped in his tracks and looked around. His eyes fell upon Lynch Webber. Any fear he was feeling suddenly left him.

"Oh, its you!" Famous last words!


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back, gang. Now for chapter titles I start using the names of zombie movies from the 50's. These might sound cheesy. Enjoy.**

**Zombies of the Stratosphere**

Cherie sat in the living room of the Hagen's house in Haiti. She continued to cry, worried about Basil. Tina sat next to Cherie, unsure about what to do.

Through some sheer convenience Holger was in Haiti. Cam had found him in town and brought him to the house.

While Holger did his work, Cam looked at all the weird stuff. He was having a field day. A mummified gorilla hand that scared everyone but not him, an Egyptian death mask, a stuffed jackalope! This stuff was great. Cam then came to a bookshelf. There was a giant book that looked like it could squash a very small person. Cam took the book from the shelf. Unfortunately it was so heavy he ended up dropping it onto a nearby table that broke under its weight. Lee, Tina and Cherie all starred at Cam. Well, Lee and Tina did, Cherie was just thinking about Basil. Cam gave an awkward smile and walked over to a couch. He placed the book on his lap it must have weighed three tons, and opened it.

Cam had no idea what the book was about it was about monsters or something. He just wasn't sure, he was just flipping through looking at the pictures just like everyone else that took that book off the shelf. No one ever read the book they just looked at the pictures.

Chupacabra… next page! Navajo shapeshifter… next page! Monster of Monterey… next page! Devil Dragon… next page! Thunderbird… next page! Bat People… next page! Bigfoot… next page! Oklahoma Octopus… next page! Death Raptor… next page! Honey Island Swamp Monster… next page! Megaconda… next page! Devil Dog… next page! Mothman… next page! Death Worm… next page! Vampire… next page! Lizard Man… next page! Fouke Monster… next page! Lycanthrope… next page! Death Crawler… next page! White River Monster… next page! Jersey Devil… next page! Alien… next page! Bear Lake Monster… next page! Dover Demon… next page! Zombie… stop and read!

_The legend of zombies originated through the West African belief system of voodoo and has a storied history in Haiti. According to voodoo beliefs, a sorcerer, or bokor, could bring a person back from the dead and control their ancient practice a religious myth, but what does science have to say about the matter? _

_A Haitian man claimed that he had died and was brought back by a bokor. The man was able to recall details from his earlier life that no one else would have known, leading local Haitians to believe the story. This report led an ethno-botanist in search of a scientific answer._

_While there, the botanist discovered a substance used by sorcerers that could possibly explain the zombie phenomenon. This powder contained two powerful drugs capable of causing paralysis and inhibiting a person's response to stimuli, which when combined could make him or her appear dead. The botanist's theory was that a person who ingested the powder could be buried and then dug up later by the sorcerer to be revived. However, the effects of the drugs might prevent people from ever returning to their normal state, and instead relegate them to a zombielike state._

Cam closed the book. Well, that was enough reading for tonight. He carried the book back to the shelf only for something to catch his eye: a shrunken head. Cam dropped the book and walked over to the head to look at it. Cam was like a kid in a candy store.

Brad starred at the body before him. The only way to identify it was from the rings on its hands: it was Peter, who somehow had ended up with another ring in his collection, a lady's wedding ring. Peter's body looked diseased and half… missing, that sounded better than what it actually was even though it wasn't true. A bite mark here, a bite mark there… what had gotten Peter a rabid dog?

Brad put some gloves on and removed the wedding ring from Peter's possession. He wondered how much it would cost. Brad had lots of money but he was always happy to make more. He breathed on the ring, rubbed it on his jacket and then placed it in his pocket. He could go into town tomorrow to see how much it was worth and then sell it.

A feeling of dread came over Brad. What if people found out that he and Peter were friends? Worse, what would happen if people found out that Brad was a part of a group led by Bela Legendre whose goal was to kill every person who ever made Legendre look like a fool? If the public were to find out about that he would not look good, not good at all.

At the moment, Brad was standing before a bog. Peter's body was on a table in front of it, Brad's servants and plantation workers weren't present. He had sent them all away. Brad pushed Peter's body into the bog and that was the end of that, nothing for him to worry about, nothing at all.

Brad then took the ring from his pocket. Just how much was it worth? Where had Peter gotten it? His collection of rings had always been no matter how he obtained them. A look of shock then came to Brad's face. All of those other rings! He could more money if he was to sell all of them! Brad put the wedding ring into his pocket and then jumped into the bog after Peter's body. He had to get the rest of those rings!

"Zombies of the stratosphere?" Clarence starred at Legendre in disbelief. As he stood in the evil lair of evil that his evil boss who was evil talked about his evil plan all evil-like, Clarence shook his head in confusion. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am!" Legendre laughed evilly. He was such a cliché! "We zombify Chaz Moneranian, Cyrus Xavier and Robin Raven, put them in a rocket send that into the stratosphere where it will end up landing in Haiti." An evil chuckle came from Legendre. "It's brilliant." Clarence starred with very disturbed eyes. When had Legendre started to seem like a really bad B-movie villain? What was next resorting the old fashioned cliché of throwing someone off a bridge? He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright then, you're the boss!" Clarence walked away, leaving Legendre alone. There had to be an easier way to kill someone, a simpler way, a less ludicrous way.

Back at the Hagen's house in Haiti, Holger had finally come down to the living room. He had done his work but he was unsure. Everyone had their eyes on him. Holger cleared his throat nervously. Cherie had stopped crying and worrying. She looked at Holger expectantly for good news.

"Blade no hurt organs but Basil lose lots blood." Holger swallowed nervously. "Basil might live… might die… Holger not sure." Cherie burst into tears again. She ran up the stairs to see Basil, she had to see him he had to live! Holger watched as Cherie ran up to Basil's room and then looked at Lee, Cam and Tina. "Holger say wrong words?" Everyone nodded in response. "Holger need to choose better words."

"Holg, there is no right way to explain something like that." Cam walked back to the bookshelf. He then stopped and looked at Holger. "Have you ever seen a mummified gorilla hand?"

"Ooh, no but Holger would love to!" Cam and Holger both walked up the stairs. A few moments later, Holger's terrified scream was heard. He had seen the hand.

Lee thought about this. He and Basil had been friends in university. They hadn't been roommates though. Lee had been roommates with Cam, Holger and Biffy… Basil had through some cruel irony been roommates with three people who hated him: Dick Andrews, Brad von Chilstein and Chaz Moneranian. Thankfully Peter hadn't attended the same university, through some strange way he ended up attending the university of Outer Mongolia. While everyone else had attended university in Canada, it was Peter alone who ended up going to university in Outer Mongolia, a fate reserved for the baddest of the bad eggs.

Basil and Cherie had been together since high school like a few other couples they knew. It would be tragic to see their love end like that.

Lee and Tina both walked up to Basil's room. Basil lying in his bed! He was either unconscious or dying everyone was hoping he was just unconscious. As Cherie sobbed into Basil's chest Lee and Tina could only look and hope. They hoped that their friend would live, they hoped his attempted murderer, they hoped that this nightmare would soon be over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back. Not much to say here but on with the show! Enjoy.**

**Creature with the Atom Brain**

Morning came. Cherie had stayed with Basil the whole night. Cherie was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She had fallen asleep and had her head on Basil's chest. Her sleep had been plagued by nightmares but she couldn't even wake up.

Cherie then felt a hand on her head. It was gentle and familiar. Cherie opened her eyes and saw a smiling Basil. Cherie smiled back with tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

An hour later Basil was done in the living room with everyone else. Him and Cherie were sitting on a couch together while everyone else sat on the other side of the room. Basil had an arm around Cherie, she seemed happier the worry was gone. Basil looked at Holger.

"I'm not going to question why you're here, just that it's a good thing you were." Basil then started to look around. "Wait, where's Cam?"

"He went looking for a 'bokor?'" Lee's reply made Basil think. Why would Cam go looking for a bokor? Basil's eyes then widened. He stood up and walked towards the bookshelf. Cam had read that book! Basil then turned to look over at Cherie.

"Reverse psychology isn't working!" Basil walked towards a coat hanger and grabbed his jacket. "I'm gonna give Cam a piece of my mind and he will stop with this zombie obsession!" Basil didn't even realize his was putting his jacket on backwards.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Basil shook his head at Tina's question. Then Holger came over and gave Basil a pat on the back. Basil's eyes widened in pain and he started to shake his head.

And so they all left the house in search of Cam. They didn't even get off the doorstep when Holger saw something. He pointed to the sky bringing to everyone's attention something falling from the sky. It soon fell into a sugarcane field fell causing the group to go running to investigate.

They found a rocket. The door was already open and there were three sets of footsteps going in different directions. They all starred but Basil just shook his head.

"We can look into this later." Basil walked away only to hear some footsteps. He started to look all over the place. He bent down to grab a large stick and held it up as the footsteps got closer. He put his other hand in his pocket and to his shock found the ring to not be there. Where was it?

Then from out of the sugarcane came Cam! He looked liked he had been running for hours. Cam took the stick from Basil's hand and used it to hit something on the head behind the sugarcane. Basil poked his head through the sugarcane and saw an unconscious Lynch Webber.

"He's been zombified!" Basil looked at Cam. What did he just say? "He's a zombie! I've seen a zombie!" Basil shook his head. "Okay, so I'm gonna go back to Canada now." Cam started to walk away only to have Basil grab him by the arm. He turned to look at Basil. "What?"

"You're not going anywhere!" Basil pointed at Lynch's dead body. "Apparently there are more like him and we need every able bodied person." Cam shook his head.

"Sorry but I'm getting out of here before the creature with the atom brain shows up." Cam had been seeing that movie too much. And with that Cam left. This left five against three presumed zombies. Those were good odds.


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back, gang. I'm sure you won't be expecting any of this. Enjoy.**

**Zombies of Mora Tau**

Brad looked at the rings he had taken off of Peter's person. There was about fifty of them counting that new one. He wondered how much all these would get him. A lot he hoped! Brad had a lot of money but he was always interested in making more.

As he sat in his house looking at the spoils he saw a shadow go over him. Brad turned around him and standing before him was Legendre himself.

"How did you get here?" Legendre picked up a ring, not even listening to Brad. It had a jewel like a cat's eye in it.

"You need a new butler." Brad's eyes widened. Why did he need a new butler? "Actually, I'd replace all in your employment who are not the plantation workers." Brad's jaw dropped as he realized what Legendre was talking about.

"You killed them?" Legendre nodded.

"I kill who I wish." Legendre placed the ring he was holding back on a table. He leaned in to look Brad in the eye. "And speaking of witch, Webber is dead, our knife happy goon is dead, death on our murderous side all over the place, death, death, death!" Legendre then walked over to the fireplace and looked at it. He wasn't as much looking at the fireplace as he was looking at a machete next to it. "And so I figure that a few more deaths in thown of Mora Tau won't hurt. The three additional zombies will kill Hagen." Legendre then grabbed the machete and threw it at Brad. To Legendre's surprise the machete just bounced off of Brad as if it were made of rubber. Brad starred in shock at the machete it had gone all the way to the other side of the room. "Now this is interesting." Legendre walked over to Brad and punched him in the face. This only resulted in Legendre grunting in pain. "Like hitting steel." Legendre then started to inhale. "Do I detect the scent of a voodoo bust in this house?" Brad started to swallow. Legendre then started to walk away only for Brad to follow him. Soon enough, Legendre had found the bust and a smile formed on his face. Legendre took a knife out of his pocket and cut the cheek of the bust. Instantly, a cut appeared on Brad's own cheek. When Legendre turned and saw this, the smile on his face got bigger. "Excellent!" Legendre grabbed the bust and started to come away with it. "Come!"

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" Basil sat at a table with Cherie, Lee, Holger and Tina. They were in the home of a supposed witch doctor. "Holger, are you sure about this guy?" Holger shrugged.

"Holger no meet witch doctor Holger just hear of him." Basil dropped his head in frustration. This was going to be one of those days. Basil then looked up at Lee and Tina.

"You two don't have to be here." Tina held up a pen and notebook and Lee nodded in agreement. "Oh, who am I kidding of course you do!" Basil sighed. Why did they both have to be here for the voodoo? "When did my life turn into a horror novel?" Cherie put a hand on Basil's shoulder. Basil turned to look at her.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Cherie kissed him on the cheek. "You survived being stabbed in the back, that must be a sign that things are looking up." Basil started to look a bit faint. "Basil?"

"I'm okay!" Basil fell down face first onto the table, still sitting in his chair. Then the witch doctor came into the room.

Everyone, minus Basil starred in disbelief. It couldn't be! It must have been an identical twin! With the same body parts missing? But it was!

"General Barrage?" Tina had once interviewed this man and everyone knew it was Barrage from pictures in the magazines. Basil instantly regained consciousness and starred in disbelief.

"I'm hallucinating aren't I?" Barrage shook his head. Basil couldn't believe this. He wasn't hallucinating? "You're the witch doctor?"

"Only because one of my former friends is a witch doctor." Barrage sat down at the table. "Legendre is a danger to everyone, using his voodoo skills as a means to kill the families of anyone who has ever ran afoul of him!" Basil pointed at himself. Barrage nodded. "Hagen, you and Ping have family members that have ran afoul of him so he's after both of you but only you right now because your father made him look like a fool." Basil clutched at his heart in shock. He couldn't have been hearing this. "And he's got people working for him: Von Chilstein, Webber, Moneranian, Xavier, Ms. Raven and your cousin just to name all of them." Basil then clutched his head with both hands. "Oh, and your cousin is the one who stabbed you and he was killed by the zombified Lynch Webber."

"Okay, I'm gonna get out of here and start barricading my front door." Basil stood up.

"Sit down, Hagen!" Basil sat back down. "Legendre is here in the town of Mora Tau. That rocket you all found was sent by him and had zombified Xavier, Moneranian and Ms. Raven in it." Lee blinked trying to make sense of all this.

"Why are you telling us this?" Barrage smiled.

"Because I have a score to settle with Legendre and I'll see to it that he dies before I do!" Basil stood up and started to walk towards the door. "I told you to sit down, Hagen!" Basil just shook his head. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To make a house call!" And with that Basil left the hovel. Ignoring, Barrage's cries for him to come back in, Basil walked on the dirt path before him. This was too much for him to take in all at once.


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back, gang. Here is the climax of this dream, hope you like it. The bit with Brad is very 'Pirates of the Caribbean' isn't it? Enjoy.**

**Invisible Invaders**

Basil continued along the dirt path. Suddenly, he tripped over something and fell down. His foot had been caught on something! Basil turned and saw not one but two things sticking out of the ground. Basil looked closely and not exactly sure what he was looking at so he pulled both things out of the ground. He couldn't believe what they were: a sword and a baseball bat… this made no sense.

A sound them came to Basil's ears, the sound of running feet! Basil turned around only to miss being his by a zombified Chaz. He quickly made use of the sword and Chaz was done for the count. Then came Cyrus and once again Basil brought his opponent down with relative ease but while doing so caused the baseball bat to fly from his grip. And then came Robin!

Basil dropped the sword in his hand and starred in shock. He couldn't hit a girl, even if she zombified and his enemy. He just couldn't!

Then wham! Cherie showed up out of nowhere and hit Robin in the head with the baseball bat! Basil gave Cherie a smile, walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Always nice to see you, Cherie!" Basil then started to look around. "Where are the others?"

"Lee and Tina stayed to learn about voodoo and Holger stayed to eat muffins." Basil nodded, understanding why it was just them. Some evil laughter then came to their ears. They both turned and before a cliff they saw Brad and Legendre who was holding Brad's voodoo busts.

"I should have sent invisible invaders after you!" Legendre laughed again. He was such a cliché that Brad was getting a headache from being near him. "But my invincible henchman here will finish you just fine." Brad starred at Legendre as if saying he would not do anything. Legendre just grabbed the ear of the bust and started to squeeze on it. Instantly, Brad walked towards Basil.

Basil picked up the sword he had dropped and stabbed at Brad's shoulder. It didn't even hurt him. Basil threw his sword aside with a new plan. If a sword wouldn't work then maybe falling and drowning would!

Basil started to walk towards the cliff with Brad following him. Basil then started to run when it became clear that Brad was walking towards him with hands stretched out for Basil's neck. Then Basil came to the very edge of the cliff and Brad jumped at him.

Both of them went off cliff! Legendre gave a joyous but still evil laugh and Cherie gave a frightened cry.

Cherie had lost Basil. There was no way he could survive that, there wasn't anyway! She walked towards the still laughing Legendre with the baseball bat still in her hand and hit him with it.

Down Legendre went with the voodoo bust in hand! The bust had ended up breaking when it hit the shore, thus killing Brad and Legendre had died from the sheer impact.

Cherie then fell to her knees. She hid her face in her hands and began to cry. It seemed like she had gotten Basil back only to lose him again.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Cherie looked up and right beside her was Basil. The tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy and she hugged Basil. Basil hugged her back with one arm while he looked at the ring he had recovered in his other hand with a smile on his face. He then put the ring in his pocket and wrapped his other arm around her.

Basil gave Cherie a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not going to leave you, Cherie."


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back, gang. I'm going to make this chapter quick, really quick! It's the last chapter of the zombie dream. Enjoy.**

**The Four Skulls of Jonathan Drake**

Basil sat reading 'The Four Skulls of Jonathan Drake.' It was a horror mystery that featured surprise, surprise: zombies. Basil put the book down on a table next to him and started to think. Lee, Tina, Holger, they had all left Haiti. This left Basil and Cherie alone.

Cherie was sitting in another chair at the other side of the room. Basil walked over to her and got down on one knee. He took her hand and then took the ring out of his pocket. He put the ring on her finger. Cherie smiled and then the two kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back, gang. Don't want to spend a lot of time between dreams so I'll make this quick. Enjoy.**

**What a Headache!**

Basil woke up and looked around the nurse's office. He was looking for a clock. What time was it? How long had he been out? Then he saw the clock. He had been unconscious for about two hours so it was eleven o'clock. Basil sat up and then Cam came into the office.

"Hey, dude, how you feeling?" Basil clutched at his head. He had a killer headache! "Ooh, your bruiser of a cousin must have done a number on you, man!" Basil nodded.

"Even worse considering that it was my ukulele he used!" Basil looked at Cam's hands. Cam didn't have his ukulele, neither had Lee or Tina. Had no one thought about getting it back? "So where is my ukulele now?" Cam swallowed.

"Uh, yeah." Then Brandy walked in. The more Basil thought about it, it was more likely that RadCircles was a guy wearing glasses or sunglasses so Brandy couldn't be Lee's Moriarty. Brandy was holding Basil's ukulele, broken beyond repair!

"MY UKULELE!" Basil suddenly clutched at his head. Yelling while having a headache really wasn't a good idea. Basil stood up only to have too much blood suddenly rushing to his head and so he sat back down but kept his eyes the ukulele. "What happened?" Brandy swallowed, equally as nervously as Cam.

"Peter bashed it against a wall." Basil's eyes widened. "What's with him anyway? I saw him talking to Brad." Basil then smiled, nodding happily.

"Good man, Brad! Telling my cousin who dreams of human sacrifice and worships a statue of sphinx off!" Cam and Brandy both starred in Basil in disbelief. Had he lost his mind?

"I don't think that's what was going on." Cam's comment went unnoticed. Basil's grin just got bigger.

"Brad really is proving himself a good friend! Preston Peter Russell Malley won't be coming at me again!" Cam and brandy both burst into laughter. Peter used his middle names? Once they had stopped laughing, Brandy walked over and sat next to Basil.

"Basil, I think you should know that Chaz and Dick were talking to him too." Basil's grin vanished.

"What? They hate me! I accidently hit Dick in the head with a cricket bat in gym class and Chaz hates me for my disfigurement!" And with that Basil once again lost consciousness. Brandy gave Basil a pat on the head and with that she and Cam left the nurse's office. They at least left Basil's ukulele.


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back, gang. This is the first part of the last dream. I really don't know how to describe this one. Oh, and expect a sudden costume change without any explanation every chapter. Enjoy, or try to.**

**Pain**

Basil sat on his bed. Wearing nothing but red shorts, Basil looked at his bruised body. He was beaten and bruised it wasn't good to run in with that guy Chopper. Getting hit by him was like kissing the express train! Basil's fiancée, Cherie Burlyn was just in the next room.

"This is one of the reasons I decided why I shouldn't become a boxer." Cherie then walked into Basil's room.

"You don't know anything about boxing." Basil laughed.

"That would be the other reason." Basil looked at Cherie. She looked radiant tonight. Wearing a red gown and gold earrings, she looked like a princess. "Your going out?"

"You know the play's on tonight. Cherie sat down next to Basil. "I'm working a lot of jobs to get my own candy shop and with you like this you won't be able to go on with me." Cherie grimaced. "That means your understudy Brad will be going on tonight." Basil placed a hand on Cherie's shoulder.

"I can still go on." Cherie shook her head. Basil was being stubborn.

"Don't, I couldn't stand to see you in actual pain on stage with me." Cherie gave Basil a kiss on the cheek. "And don't give me any of the suffering for your art stuff." Basil nodded and lied down.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then." Basil closed his eyes but he didn't go to sleep. He heard Cherie leave and instantly he got up.

Basil winced in pain. He had taken quite a beating. Letting someone like Chopper roam the streets was as bad an idea as jumping from a plane without a parachute. Basil walked over to his dresser and got dressed. He was going out! To a doctor, to a pharmacy, to somewhere or someone that could take this agonizing pain away!

Now dressed, Basil put his flat cap on and walked down stairs. He passed by a bust o Janus, the Roman God of the Doorway. First chance they got Basil and Cherie would be getting rid of that thing, it scared everyone just because it was a man with a face on both the front and back of his head. That would scare anyone.

Basil grabbed his keys from a table and walked towards the door. He had to get out of here! In the state he was in right now he'd probably go crazy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back, gang. Well, a lot of characters will be double cast in this dream. Enjoy.**

**Meadows and Ice**

Basil walked through the forest. He had chosen one heck of a place to live. He couldn't have chosen a place in town? From the corner of his eye he could see a light. He turned his head and saw that it was coming from the forest. Instantly, Basil left the path and walked towards the light.

When he came to the light he saw that it was a meadow. He had walked that path all his life and never seen this place before. Where did this meadow come from?

Basil looked down and he was suddenly in his costume for the play he was in. The cape, the swashbuckling hero get-up it was all there! What was going on here?

"Basil, welcome!" Basil looked up as what looked liked his father's ghost coming towards him… for some reason he looked like the ghost of Banquo from Macbeth. Transparent, white had some blood upon his face and a crown upon his head the clothing was very eleventh century. "Cherie has been kidnapped by a satyr dressed in Victorian era clothing. And you must make your way all the way to the ninth circle to rescue her! I shall guide you!" Basil blinked trying to take all of this in.

"When did I walk into Dante's Inferno?" Basil turned his head and saw Tina. She was dressed in the armor of a Greco-Roman soldier. "Why is Tina dressed like that?"

"That is not Tina, that is Penthesilea, Queen of the Amazons!" Basil then saw Lee. "And that is not Lee, that is Homer. Basically, there is some sort of Judy Garland film adaptation of Wizard of Oz going on here." Basil scratched his head. This would get confusing. "And just for the record, I am your father and I am not the ghost of Banquo because Banquo was fictional." Basil nodded. That made some sense. "Now come, we must go to the second circle, a place that is dangerous not like this safe circle we are in!"

"The second circle? Okay, let's go!" And with that Basil and Cassius walked across the first circle, a meadow. How peaceful and safe it was. This only caused Basil to wonder what the rest of the circles would be like.

Cherie opened her eyes. She shivered and looked around. She was on a frozen lake with people inside it. Where was she?

Cherie looked down and saw that her dress had become a skirt. No wonder she was cold!

The sound of a rattling chain came to her ears. She turned around and there was a dangling chain in front of her. A way out of the frozen hell perhaps?

Cherie grabbed the chain in her hands and proceeded to climb it. She was getting out of here!


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back, gang. Well, Basil is in the second circle and Cherie the eighth. Enjoy.**

**The Genies**

Basil walked into the second circle. He was on the side of one cliff while he looked out at the side of another. So he'd have to get across but how? Basil turned to look at his dad's ghost but saw that he wasn't there. He was waiting on the other side probably and this was some sort of test that Basil had to pass. But how would he pass it?

A shining glint then came to his eye. He turned and picked up a ring with a ruby in it. Basil looked at it. This was something to show the people back in town… if he ever got out of this place. Basil rubbed the ruby with one hand to get some dust off it only for someone to come out of it… a genie that looked like a salesman Basil knew named…

"Cam?" Basil starred at the genie. It couldn't be Cam.

"I am not Cam, I am the Genie of the Ring!" Basil nodded in understanding. This definitely was not Cam.

"That's too long to say so I'll just call you Cam." The genie frowned. Did no one ever listen to him? He was soft spoken. "Can you get me across here?" The genie pointed a finger and a carpet appeared in front of Basil. It was floating in the air.

"Will this flying carpet do?" Basil scratched his head. This was something. Would it work? Would the flying carpet be enough? Or would it just unravel as soon as Basil was in the middle of the canyon? Maybe… or maybe not. Basil shrugged. If this carpet would help him get to Cherie then maybe it would do.

"It might." Basil climbed onto the carpet. He then looked at the genie. "Well, Cam how does this work?" The genie clapped his hands and the carpet moved across the canyon. The genie went back into the ring and so he was not present to see the outcome.

The carpet did make it to the other side but it almost didn't. Winds came as soon as the carpet started moving. They were like hurricanes. Ultimately, the carpet did make it to the other side and Basil was in one piece. When Basil was on the other side, Cassius's ghost appeared before him.

"On to the next circle!" Basil nodded.

"Okay but what's it like?" Cassius didn't reply. He just floated away. Basil had to follow he had to find Cherie.

Cherie sat at the bottom of a vast cliff. The clothing she had been wearing was gone and in its place was a yellow bikini. This was so embarrassing. She wasn't at a poolside she was in some hellish place. She had to get out of here! She had climbed up a chain, met a half-giant that looked like Barrage and then came here. It was almost like Alice in Wonderland… or that book Basil had talked about once: Dante's Inferno. Either way things were weird.

Then a shiny glint caught her eye. She turned her head and saw a lamp, like something from the Arabian Nights. Cherie grabbed it and instantly knew what to do! She rubbed it and out of it came a genie that looked like… Holger the anvil salesman?

The appearance was uncanny. The genie looked exactly like Holger! As soon as the genie was out of the lamp he gave an evil laugh. It would have been terrifying if it weren't so over the top.

"Genie of the Lamp is free and now Genie of the Lamp shall kill you but cannot because you are my master!" Cherie starred with a blank look on her face. This was perhaps the strangest thing she had ever seen. This genie seemed like his mind was all over the place.

"Uh, can you get me out of this place?" Cherie thought about what she said. There was one more thing she needed. "And maybe some clothes?" The Genie once again started laughing. Cherie put her hands on her hips and starred questioningly. "What's so funny?"

"Genie of the Lamp cannot get you out of this place altogether." Cherie looked down in disappointment. She had climbed the chain but she couldn't climb this cliff. "But I can get you to the next ring." Cherie looked up at the genie. The next ring? What was that? What would it be like? "But I can't give you clothes." Cherie looked down at herself. Then she'd be stuck in this banana colored bikini her entire journey? That was embarrassing, unfair, ridiculous, insulting! It was a good thing Basil was at home in bed and couldn't see her! Finally, she sighed.

"Okay, get me to the next ring." Once again the genie burst into laughter. He really needed an indoor voice.

"Your wish is my command!" And with that, they vanished.


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back, everyone. I really have nothing to say but on with the show! Just wait until Cam and Holger as the Genies meet each other later on. This dream features the Red Tazel Wurm as Cerberus Enjoy.**

**Cerberus and the Minotaur**

Basil walked towards the third ring. The entrance to the third was guarded. The thing guarding it was the red tazel wurm, with three heads!

"Behold, Cerberus!" Basil looked at his dad's ghost. The Tazel Wurm as Cerberus? This was weird. "He prevents the gluttons from escaping… well, gluttony." Cassius stroked his beard. "I'll see you on the other side." Cassius vanished leaving Basil alone.

Basil looked down and saw he was wearing a loincloth, sandals and had a sword hanging by his side. Why was he dressed like a hero from the Barsoom books?

Basil then rubbed the ring and the genie came out. Why the genie looked like Cam the turnip salesman he had no idea!

"Do you have any ideas of how to get past this thing?" The genie looked at Cerberus. He then looked back at Basil. The genie then opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Basil. "And don't say cake! Considering what this thing is guarding I don't think food will work."

"I was going to say music." Basil looked around. The genie raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what Basil was looking for.

"I'm sorry but I left my ukulele at home." Basil's deadpan face and sarcasm filled voice caused Cam the Genie to frown. Had Basil forgotten he was talking to a genie? The genie sighed and raised a hand. A harp appeared out of thin air, playing music by itself. Basil nodded in understanding.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

An hour passed and finally Cerberus the three-headed Red Tazel Wurm fell asleep. Or rather one head fell asleep.

It took three hours for Cerberus to fall asleep completely. Basil and the Genie had a conversation. The Genie talked about how it was cramped living in a ring causing Basil to ask if a plastic bottle would be more spacious. This only caused the Genie to nod.

Once Cerberus did fall asleep, Basil was able to go through the third ring.

Cherie had travelled through the seventh circle. She was no dressed in a white gown. It was better than that banana colored bikini she had been wearing before. Then she finally came to the exit… or the entrance… it all depended on which direction someone was going in.

Guarding the exit… or entrance… was the Minotaur. It was basically Steve with bullhorns on his head. How was Cherie going to get past him?

There was a sword hilt coming out of a wall. Cherie could use that. Use the sword to kill the Minotaur, how hard could it be?

Cherie pulled the sword from the wall and instantly the Minotaur charged at her! Cherie jumped out of the way and threw her sword at the beast! Her aim had fatal accuracy.

Cherie walked over to the body and took the sword.

She smiled. If only Basil could see her now! Not the damsel she was forced to play on stage to be rescued by him. Cherie was taking care of herself she was no ordinary damsel in distress.

Then Cherie started to worry. She started to worry about Basil. What if that satyr had taken her here just so he could kill Basil? Cherie had to get to him! Basil would probably be killed in his sleep!

Cherie had to save Basil!


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back, everyone. Just going to get this going. I'm not feeling to well so the chapter will be short. This chapter is based off of the song "Bring Me My Bride" from "A Funny Thing happened on the way to the Forum." Look it up on Youtube. Can't you just imagine Brad singing that? That goodness he's not actually like that. Also it doesn't really matter if its Chaz or Dick you read the voice as, unless its stated who it is they are interchangeable. Enjoy.**

**Miles Gloriosus**

Basil had made his way to the fourth circle: greed. Cherie had made her way to the sixth circle: heresy. They would end up meeting at the halfway point but back at the theater where Basil and Cherie would have been performing, Basil's understudy: Brad Von Chilstein, a boisterous and violent jerk.

While Brad looked at himself in the mirror, in a costume that was identical to Basil's but in his size, Brad was praised. The people praising him were his lackeys, Chaz Moneranian and Dick Andrews.

"Look at those arms!"

"Look at that chest!" Brad smiled as Chaz and Dick praised him.

"Not to mention the rest." Brad looked closer in the mirror. He adjusted his hair. "Even I am impressed!"

"Look at that foot!"

"Look at that heel!"

"Mark the magnificent muscles of steel!" Brad nodded in agreement.

"I am my ideal!"" Chaz bowed before Brad. He had no spine.

"You are a man among men, Brad!" Brad continued to nod.

"Indeed, Chaz, a paragon of virtue!" Brad placed a hand on his chest. He was going to get really dramatic. "I am admired, have inspiring wit, desired love, and I'm the best dressed! I'm a parade!"

"Your eyes are cunning and keen!"

"Your thighs are like a mighty machine!" Brad smiled and walked for the door. This was his night. Basil wouldn't be getting the spotlight. He had paid Chopper well. Basil was injured and tonight, Brad was the hero!


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back, everyone. This is going to be a short one. Enjoy and review.**

**Reunited**

The place was the fifth circle and in a dark room Basil, dressed in a WWI pilot uniform, fought an unknown opponent. He couldn't see who it was but all that he knew was that it was an enemy.

All he could see was a silhouette so all he fought was a silhouette.

Whoever he was fighting, he or she was good. Basil was beaten, bruised and bleeding in some places. This was a skilled opponent.

This only caused Basil to wonder who he was fighting. Was he fighting Phlegyas? Filippo Argenti? Was he fighting one of the furies perhaps? Was it Alecto, Megaera or Tisiphone? Or could it have been Medusa? If so then Basil was happy that all he could see was a silhouette! Or what if it was Erichtho?

That was it! Too many times the spear of this stranger had cut him! Not any more!

Basil pulled the trigger of his gun so many times until he was out of ammo! Then stranger's spear was thrown forward and it went into Basil's shoulder. The room then lit up, like someone had turned on a switch. Basil now saw whom he had been fighting and when he did he collapsed from the pain he was in. The person he had been fighting was Cherie!

As soon as the two saw each other their clothes turned back into the clothes they had been wearing when they entered this hellish place. And just as they're clothes had returned to normal their weapons had vanished but Basil's injuries were still there. Even the ring and lamp had vanished!

Cherie ran over to Basil. With tears flowing from her eyes Cherie held Basil's head up.

Faintly, he looked into he teary eyes. "Cherie?" Cherie tried to smile but couldn't. Basil lost consciousness and Cherie began to sob into his chest. If she had killed him she wouldn't be able to go on living!

Was this how they were to be reunited?


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back, everyone. We finally learn who is behind this whole thing in this chapter. Enjoy and review.**

**Out of the Left Field**

The entire place turned white. The sound of hooves was heard. Basil's eyes opened and he sat up. Cherie turned and saw the satyr that looked like Brad dressed in Victorian era clothing.

"So, Basil, we meet at last." Basil and Cherie both stared in a confused manner at the satyr. Even the satyr was confused. "Why am I speaking in a southern accent?" The confusion was cut short because just then that satyr dropped dead!

From the body of the satyr emerged black smoke. Basil and Cherie both stared with wide eyes. It was impossible!

The smoke turned into Legendre! And what happened next was even more impossible!

Legendre turned around and suddenly he was Clarence!

"So the two headed monster has ascended from the netherworld!" Basil had once been told by his grandfather to beware such a thing. Basil had written it off as nonsense but this was no nonsense! This really was Legendre and Clarence sharing a body.

Clarence then turned into Legendre, taking his face as if it was a mask and revealing Legendre's underneath. Legendre then removed Clarence's uniform and the familiar suit and trench coat of Legendre suddenly appeared as if they had been underneath the uniform.

"Indeed, Hagen!" Legendre then turned back into Clarence. This time Legendre's physical appearance melted away revealing Clarence's.

"Did we not tell you that we'd be everywhere, even in your nightmares when you left Xanadu?" Basil looked around. Cherie was gone. Basil was alone in a nightmare.

"Is invading someone's dreams really at the height of an evil witch doctor and former prison guard captain's to-do-list?" Basil's comment caused Legendre's head to grow out of Clarence's right shoulder. If this wasn't a dream Basil would be sick from the sight of that!

"Shut up!" Basil scratched his cheek. There was something not right here.

"Wait, the last time I saw you two, you had a falling out!" Basil's statement caused Legendre and Clarence to look at one another. This was really weird considered Legendre's head was on Clarence's shoulder. "You shouldn't be in my head, at least not working together!" Basil stood up. Legendre and Clarence's eyes widened. "I'm sick and tired of both of you!" Basil turned around and once again with him was Cherie.

The couple was standing in a theater. There were people in the audience and offstage Basil could see an unhappy-looking Brad. He was back were he was needed!


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back, everyone. I've not much to say about this chapter but it could happen outside of Basil's unconscious. Enjoy and review.**

**Good and Ugly… Which is the Hero?**

After the play, the cast got together backstage. A glass was raised for the standing ovation that the cast got.

While Basil was praised, Brad stared angrily. Why should Basil, someone who had been disfigured in a car crash, have gotten the lead role? Why should Basil, someone whose face had been burned, be praised?

Brad was good-looking. Why was he not praised? Why did he not have the lead role? He could act as well as Basil!

It just wasn't fair!

Brad walked towards the group of people congratulating Basil. He forced a few people away and grabbed Basil by the shirt.

"Why? Why am I not treated this way?" Basil tried to get out of Brad's grip but to no avail. He had always been the physically weaker of the two. He always would be. "I'm a movie actor's son, I'm a movie actor myself! I should be treated like a god! I should have gotten the role of the hero, top billing! I'm handsome!"

"The only movies you are fit for is the one genre that never gets any rewards." Basil grinned a sly grin. Brad stared like a green-eyed monster at Basil. "And I don't mean B-movies!" Brad let go of Basil and backed away.

"Why does one as ugly as you get the lead role?" Basil touched his face, hurt. Brad's question was one that always hurt Basil. He hadn't been that good-looking before the accident, now he was absolutely grotesque. Brad's question was just to torment Basil. "Everyone knows that ugly people are villains?"

"Not always." Basil and Brad both looked at Lee as he stepped forward. He would defend Basil. "You've obviously never read 'The Hunchback of Notre-Dame.' Quasimodo is…" Lee turned his head to look at Basil. "… Different in appearance but he's not the villain." Lee then looked at Brad. "And Phoebus might be good-looking but he's a complete jerk." Brad backed away and then finally left. He was beaten. Brad couldn't argue with that logic.


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back everyone. This is the last part of this dream. Enjoy and leave a comment.**

**The Best Man**

Basil swallowed. He was so nervous. As he looked in the mirror, Lee and Cam both looked at him from both sides.

"Okay, it's going to be alright." Lee placed a hand on Basil's shoulder. The nervous look on Basil's face was still there.

"Yeah, it's going to okay!" Lee turned to look at Cam. He started to shake his head to tell Cam to stop talking. He didn't stop. "I mean so what if your grandpa and dad had diabetes, so what if they both died of a heart attack, so what if your grandpa had a broken nose, so what if your dad once broke his leg, so what if your dad had only one kidney and had to be on dialysis, so what if your dad had to have a toe removed, so what if your dad was overweight-"

"Cam, this is why Lee's the best man!" Basil kept looking into the mirror.

"I'm just saying you don't have any health problems, you have both of your kidneys, you're not overweight, you won't die early." Strangely what Cam was saying was helpful. Basil's nerves calmed.

Basil was healthy. He was physically fit. He was not physically handicapped. He was fine.

"Yeah, I've got nothing to worry about." Basil smiled. Unfortunately, the smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Basil turned to look at Lee. "What if a bird attacks me?" Lee shook his head. Basil was just being ridiculous.

"We're indoors, Basil, no birds are going to attack you." Basil smiled again. Once again it vanished. He looked at Lee with nervous eyes.

"What if I get tongue tied?"

"I'll put a spoon against your back and say it's a knife." Basil turned his head to look at Cam. The deadpan look on Cam's face caused Basil to stare with humorless eyes. "Just relax!" Basil walked over to a chair and sat down.

"My mind is full or scorpions!" Basil turned his head and looked out a window. There was a cemetery out there. Here Basil was in a place that held funerals and other things. He was so nervous. What if the chandelier was to come falling down? What if a rabid bear was to show up? What if everything was to go completely, horribly, terribly wrong?

Cherie breathed. This was her big day. As she looked in the mirror, Cherie could only feel nervous. She might have had a fear of commitments due to the only example she had failing but she was happy. She knew that theirs wouldn't fail. What she was nervous about was something going wrong.

"What if they lose them?" Cherie looked over at Tina. Tina just smiled at Cherie.

"They won't be lost." Cherie looked back into the mirror.

"What if Basil gets cold feet and runs off?" Basil wasn't one to usually get cold feet but there were times when he. It was rare but it did happen.

"Then Lee will go talk him and calm him down." Tina looked out a window. "Besides I don't think Basil will get cold feet today."

"But if he does what are we going to do until Basil calms down? How are we going to stall for time?"

"Then Brandy will start playing 'Row your Boat' on the piano." Cherie and Tina both laughed. The sheer idea of Brandy playing 'Row your Boat' on the piano was hilarious.

"So who got the chair with three legs?" There was a chair with three legs. Whoever got that seat better have had good balance otherwise Basil and Cherie would have a lawsuit on their hands.

"Peter. He isn't too happy about it either." Again Cherie and Tina laughed. This wasn't really Peter's lucky day.

"How is he feeling about Brandy's piano playing?"

"He became bored after the first song she played."

"I can only wonder if Basil will feel embarrassed about having invited him." Cherie looked at a picture of Basil. "I'm already starting to." Cherie picked up the picture and took a closer look at it. "But I don't think he'll ruin this day for us, attending the university of Outer Mongolia can do wonders for a person." Cherie smiled and put the picture down. "Today is ours, mine and Basil's." She turned to look at Tina. "Nothing can ruin this for us."

"We'll see about that."

"I know nothing can ruin this day for me or him." Cherie walked towards the door. Tina placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Just a few more minutes."


	30. Chapter 30

**Welcome back, everybody. We're almost done! This is chapter 30 of 35! Enjoy and review.**

**Not This Time**

Basil opened his eyes. He had to stop reading so much war, horror, fantasy, and romance stories!

Basil sat up. He wasn't feeling dizzy. He wouldn't be unconscious again this time.

Standing up, Basil walked towards the door. He walked slowly. His legs weren't exactly asleep but they weren't exactly awake either.

Then he got a text message on his phone. Basil took his phone out of his pocket. Basil looked at the text message. It was from Peter.

_I have your could be girlfriend. Come alone… or she'll get it! No, wait! She won't get hurt! She'll just get wet… I'll push her in the pool! But I won't drown her! I'm no murderer! I'll push her into the shallow end, not the deep end. If I were to do that she would drown… because her hands are tied behind her back… And she has tape over her mouth… I know it's a tad bit cliché but nearly every confrontation we have ends up becoming a cliché. Oh, and that idiot Brad put me up to this but then he changed his mind when he saw me hit you over the head with your ukulele. And thanks for telling people my full name is Preston Peter Russell Malley, no one will take me seriously now! How do I show sarcasm in a text message? Never mind, at least you didn't tell anyone about my eleventh toe but I did get some funny looks from Chaz and Dick when they paid me to hurt you so more… and Brad, he got over his guilt rather quickly… ten seconds. Anyway, I'm at the pool, I got your could be girlfriend, come alone, blah, blah, blah. _

_Sincerely, your cousin_

_Peter. 83_

Basil starred at the text message. He really hated that emoticon of Peter's. It was like Peter was mocking him with the emoticon.

And he had Cherie! He had to rescue her! He had to tell her he liked her!

So Brad had set this whole thing up. And Dick and Chaz were also paying Peter to cause Basil pain? That caused Basil to wonder who was paying the most money for Peter to cause him pain. If he knew him, it was most likely Brad.

Basil left the nurse's office. He knew where he was headed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Halloween! Enjoy and review!**

**Bad Time to Hallucinate**

Basil walked towards the pool doors. He had been out all afternoon. School was over and the after school things were going on. Basil reached for the door handle only for the handle to turn into a cobra!

This was a bad time for Basil to go into the trance. This was a bad time for him to hallucinate. But still he had to rescue Cherie.

Basil grabbed the handle and the cobra bit him. Thankfully, since this was a hallucination there was no pain. Basil opened the door and walked in.

Standing over at the deep end was Peter. With him was Cherie, a blonde fourteen year-old cheerleader with green and pink dyed streaks in her hair.

From where he was standing Basil could see the tape over Cherie's mouth. He could even tell that her hands were tied behind her back.

Either Peter had been lying about the deep end or he didn't even know that's where he was standing. Basil shook his head and walked over to the deep end. The pool water had turned into bubbling lava. This really wasn't a good time for Basil to be hallucinating.

"Yes, here you are you minky brained cousin of mine?" Basil raised his eyebrow in confusion. Basil could tell from the look on Cherie's face, that even she was confused.

"'Minky?'" Basil's question was also what Cherie was wondering. What was a 'minky?'

"You have ze brain of a chimpanzee minky!" Monkey? Was that what Peter meant? A chimpanzee was an ape, not a monkey! "You idiot!" Basil blinked. His hallucinating was getting worse. He was seeing Peter as a manticore.

"Look, this doesn't concern Cherie so just let her go and we can talk about this." Basil started to walk towards Peter and Cherie. Peter was holding Cherie by the wrist, in the other hand was his toy gun that had a flag with his middle names on it. "And besides what are you going to do with that? Hit me and her on the head with the flag?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Let ze girl go and we can talk like gentlemen?" Peter shook his head. "No, we won't do that! I'm going to beat you into unconsciousness and Cherie here will watch! Zis cereal bawl is half full!" 'Zis cereal bawl is half full?' Basil was only beginning to notice this but Peter, his cousin, had a very strange way of pronouncing some words and that was a weird metaphor. Cherie was so confused that the look on her face was more confused than humanly possible! "Do-do-do-ba-ba-lo!" Basil turned his head a bit.

"What? Are you just going to speak gibberish until I die?"

"No. You and me are both descended fvam ze same man! I was born first and yet you were our grandpa's favorite! It's just not fair! I was born first! Well, today I will beat you into unconsciousness and then go home to celebrate with a damburgen hoping that Grandpa Preston is watching us from up above and knows how wrong he was to choose ze second born grandson as his favorite!" Basil put a hand on his brow and looked down. Now Peter looked confused. "What? Look me at me when I talk to you! Do you want a beump on the head?" Basil didn't look at Peter. He couldn't take his cousin seriously with how he talked. "There is no one else but us in zis reum and no one else will know of the pain you go through!" Peter pointed his toy gun at Basil's right knee. Peter pulled the trigger and the flag fired from the gun and hit Basil in the knee. Basil fell down in pain and a cruel grin appeared on Peter's face. Cherie screamed in shock to see Basil in pain but it came out muffled with the tape over her mouth. "You can hide your weak spot from other people but not from me since I gave it to you!" Peter put the toy gun in his pocket and then looked at Cherie. "And now zis blonde beumbshell will get wet." Peter pushed Cherie into the deep end of the pool. It was only then that Peter realized that he was standing at the deep end. Scared of what he had just done, Peter fled the scene.

Basil dove into the water and wrapped an arm around Cherie while having a hand on the side of the pool. By moving his hand across the side of the pool Basil got him and Cherie over to the shallow end. Once at the shallow end, Basil looked at Cherie. She had her head against his chest and there were tears coming from her eyes. Once Basil had gotten to a corner of the shallow end, he rested against it and unwrapped his arm from around Cherie. Basil removed the tape from Cherie's mouth and threw it aside onto the floor by the door.

"I'm so sorry about this, Cherie!" Basil gasped in pain. His knee really hurt. Cherie turned around and let Basil untie her hands.

"Don't worry about me, you're the one in pain right now." Basil kept his eyes on Cherie. He sighed and placed a hand on her arm when she turned to face him.

"Cherie… we both know how we feel about each other right?" Cherie crossed her arms and looked at Basil.

"I thought you liked Margarita." Basil and Cherie had at one point been in detention together. Cherie had instantly liked Basil but at the moment the two met Basil had a crush on Margarita. It hurt Cherie a bit but Basil was only starting to realize that Margarita didn't like him at all she only tolerated him because of his disfigurement.

"I thought I did, Cherie. Turns out she didn't like me but tolerated me she was disgusted by my disfigurement. Friday afternoon she called me ugly in front of her friends and well it hurt." Cherie looked at Basil with sympathetic eyes. He wasn't ugly to her. Cherie saw Basil as handsome, just handsome. It didn't matter if he was disfigured or good-looking, Basil was handsome to her. "Cherie, I don't like you… I love you!" Cherie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Basil…" Cherie wrapped her arms around Basil and rested her head against his chest. "You've always been nice to me and I only hoped that you felt the same way I did about you." They were about to kiss when something came to Cherie's mind. "Wait, what about Peter? Shouldn't we tell him I'm okay? He looked really scared when he find out he pushed me into the deep end."

"Once my knee isn't in pain."

"How long will that take?"

"An hour."

"Okay then." And then they kissed. Together at last!


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome back, everyone. I really don't have anything to say. Enjoy and review.**

**Eleven Toes**

Peter walked over to his locker. He looked around and seeing no one else in the hallway removed his right shoe and then his right sock. There were six toes on his right foot.

What a hypocrite he was! Peter considered Basil a freak for his disfigurement. Shallow people who found out about his eleven toes considered Peter to be a freak. Peter truly was a hypocrite.

Suddenly, someone tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"You have eleven toes?" Chaz's voice caused Peter to freeze. This was not good. He did not need his eleven toes being on the morning news.

"You make my toes news and I will thrash you an inch of your life!" Peter put his sock and shoes back on. He turned around to look at Chaz. "You got that?" Chaz nodded nervously. "Good, now what do you want?"

"Just want to know what you did to Basil."

"Hit him in his weak spot."

"Where's that?"

"Tell me why you hate him first." Chaz swallowed. Why would Peter want to know that? "Spit it out, Carl."

"My name's Chaz!"

"I don't care, now tell me!" Chaz swallowed once again. He clenched his fists and stared with critical eyes at Peter. He was not to be treated this way?

"He hit me, twice, forced me onto a date with someone I don't like as a favor." Peter laughed. Loudly and cruelly he laughed like there was no tomorrow. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"I think it is." Peter then held out a hand. "Now pay up!"

"I already paid you!"

"You have to pay me twice. Once before and once after, now pay up!" Chaz rolled his eyes and handed Peter five bucks. Peter smiled greedily as he stared at the money in his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."


	33. Chapter 33

**Welcome back, everyone. As we near the end of this story I only begin to plan for the next story. Enjoy and review.**

**What to Do**

As Cherie helped Basil out of the pool, he only wondered what to do.

Peter was his cousin and thus family. Peter might be willing to harm family members but Basil wouldn't stoop so low. What was he to do?

And Brad tricking Basil into believing that he didn't want to be Basil's enemy anymore was deceitful. The only thing that Basil could think of to do was to forgive Brad, be the better person. Was that the only thing he could do? Was there something else? Turn the other cheek perhaps?

As for Chaz and Dick they could just be ignored. Chaz was petty and Dick was Dick. He didn't have to worry about them. Chaz was more of a worry than Dick however.

"Basil?" Basil looked at Cherie, having been brought out of his thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"A lot of things." Cherie didn't like this answer. It was a vague answer and not the usual kind of answer Basil gave.

"What things?" Basil's eyes started to dart around. Was he to tell her the truth? Or should he tell her a lie? Basil swallowed. He knew what he was to do.

"About Peter and what to do about him." As Basil stood on one leg while his bad knee was just getting better, he placed a hand on Cherie's right arm. "I won't hit a family member and I won't have anything look like an accident. And even though Barrage is the principal I won't go to him." Cherie titled her head to the side a bit. Basil's eyes then widened as an idea came to him. "Or maybe I should trust but at the same time not trust him."

"Basil, you aren't going to go all Shakespeare on me are you?" Unfortunately, this was where Basil was going.

"To my thinking Barrage is as much a hero as he is an antagonist, so he should and should not be trusted!" Cherie stared at Basil she couldn't believe what he was saying. "I'm still on Lee's side but this is something that has to be done. Will you help me with this?" Cherie instantly shook her head. Peter had most likely gotten over Cherie's near drowning and this had to be reported to a faculty member.


	34. Chapter 34

**Welcome back, everyone. Here is the climax! No action just humorous dialogue! One chapter left. Enjoy and review!**

**Principal General Goodness**

Peter looked at himself in the mirror on his locker door. He had to lose some weight! He then turned and looked at the statue of a sphinx in his locker. He got down on both knees and put his hands together as if in prayer.

"Oh, great Androsphinx, I kneel before you and promise you that one day I shall offer you sacrifices of infant children because you are my god and I love you!" Peter leaned forward a kissed the statue. He still had not realized that he had an audience of two!

"Basil, you're sure this guy is your cousin?" Peter's eyes widened. The sound of Cherie's shocked voice caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Unfortunately." Peter stood up, turned around and stared at the two. He did not realize there was a third person there.

"Yes, fear me, think of me as a freak! So what if I dream of presiding over infant sacrifice in a Greco-Roman setting and worship a sphinx that I'm in love with? Zis is me, fear me! I love to be feared!" Cherie grabbed Basil's hand and held on tight to it. She wasn't scared about what Peter had said but of how crazy he seemed. Even Basil seemed a bit nervous about how crazy his cousin sounded.

"Uh, Peter have you met Principal General Barrage?" Basil's question should have clued in Peter to Barrage's presence but it didn't. He really was not aware of his surroundings!

"You mean that idiot who claims he was in ze army? Of course I have!" Peter really should have been aware of his surroundings!

"Well, you should know that he is going to expel you." Peter raised an eyebrow. Who was Basil talking about?

"Who?" Basil pointed a finger.

"Principal General Barrage." Peter followed Basil's finger and there stood Barrage. He did not look amused. Peter raised his arms up and walked towards Barrage.

"Thank Barrage, Principal General Goodness!" Basil and Cherie both looked at each other. What did Peter just say? Then a confused look appeared on Peter's face. He looked over at Basil and Cherie. "Wait a minute, did you just say he was going to expel me?" Basil and Cherie nodded. Barrage grabbed Peter by the shirt collar with one hand and Peter's bag from his locker with the other and carried Basil's expelled cousin away.

That was a new record for how it took Peter to be expelled.


	35. Chapter 35

**Welcome back, everybody. Here it is the last chapter of this story. Be sure to join me on Sunday when I begin my next story "The Strange Logo." Enjoy and review.**

**Together**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Basil couldn't believe what he was hearing from Cherie. Lee and Tina had been in detention that morning and thus could not have been there at nine and so Basil had hallucinated that his friends had been there? This did not sound good, that did not sound good at all.

"Yeah, and the cleaners are robots."

"Well, that's no surprise to me." Cherie raised an eyebrow. It had been a shock to her. "I figured they had to be either robots or voodoo zombies." Cherie's eyes started to dart around. They needed a new topic that didn't involve catching Basil up. "Want me to walk you home?"

"After you and me just go together? How about we just go for a walk instead?" It was Basil's turn to raise an eyebrow, or rather his lone eyebrow since the other one wouldn't be growing back.

"You're kidding." Cherie laughed a bit. She nodded with her eyes closed. "Oh, good. What do you really want to do?"

"I think you should go back to your house and take it easy after getting hit over the head with your ukulele." Basil felt the back of his head. It did hurt a bit. "I'll stay at your house for a bit then I'll go home."

"Really? You would look after me?" Cherie leaned in and kissed Basil on the cheek.

"Of course!"

**The End**


End file.
